Love Never Dies
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Sequel to my story Alone: Seven years after quitting the WWE Rachel Stevens is raising her son Jacob. What has changed in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Stevens and her son Jacob were doing well. It had been seven years since Rachel quit the WWE and moved to California. When she first moved she kept in touch with some people from the WWE but as the years when on they lost touch. She opened her own business. She started a chain of very successful restaurants. She had twenty all over the country. They were called Gardens Of Eden. Sometimes she would even pitch in cooking at the restaurant. She hadn't dated since she broke with Randy. Being a single mom and having her own business really didn't leave her time for anything. Jacob was getting big he was seven years old now. He looked like Rachel but had John's stubbornness and determination. Rachel would take Jacob to see John every other Saturday. John was a wonderful father. He would tell Jacob stories about when he was in the WWE. Rachel and John weren't exactly friends but they got along for Jacob's sake. Rachel and Jacob were sitting in there living room watching one of Jacob's favorite shows, Monday Night Raw. His favorite wrestler just happened to be Randy Orton. He didn't know Rachel and Randy used to date. Rachel and Jacob watched as Randy fought on tv.

"Mom."

"What?"

"I wanna wrestle like you and dad used to."

"You do?"

"Yeah I wanna be like dad." "I wanna meet Randy Orton."

"I've never told you this before but you've met Randy Orton."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have."

"I don't remember."

"That's because you were to little." "You were just a baby."

"I don't believe you." "You're playing a trick on me."

"Fine I'll prove it." She got off the couch went to her room and opened the closet. She reached up on the top shelf and pulled down an old shoebox. It was very dusty it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. She blew some of the dust off went into the living room sitting back down next to Jacob. "You don't believe me?" "Look." She lifted the lid and took out pictures. The first picture Jacob saw was of him and Randy.

"I know that's Randy, who's that baby?"

"That's you."

"It's me?"

"Yeah." "Here's another one of you and me." Jacob looked at another.

"How come your kissing Randy in this one?"

"Randy's my ex-boyfriend."

"So you guys were like you and dad before you broke up?"

"Yeah." "I dated him after your dad and me broke up."

"Cool." "I can go to school tomorrow and tell all my friends my mom used to date Randy Orton." Rachel laughed.

After Jacob went to bed so did Rachel. She was putting the box back in the closet it slipped and fell. Rachel saw her old cell phone on the ground. She pressed the on button. To her surprise it still worked. She went through it she stopped at the video section and pressed play. Rachel was holding the phone recording Randy and Jacob. She smiled and put the phone away.

On Saturday Rachel took Jacob to see John. They were waiting in the visitors room. John came in.

"Dad." Jacob said excitedly he got up and they hugged.

"Hey have you been being good?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't been giving your mom any trouble have you?"

"No."

"How's school going?"

"Good."

"How'd you do on your spelling test?"

"I got an A."

"You did?" "Well." He got a five dollar bill out of his pocket. "This is for you for doing so good." He said handing it to him. "Just don't blow it all on candy."

"Ok." John looked Rachel.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi John."

"Did you get the money I sent?"

"Yeah."

"How are the restaurants going?"

"Good."

"Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you have to live here?" Rachel and John looked at each other.

"I broke the law so I have to stay here."

"What law did you break?"

"I uh, stole a car."

"Is that why mom broke up with you?"

"No we broke up before that." Rachel said. "We just didn't get along."

"Oh." Jacob said. "Dad did you get a chance to watch wrestling Monday?"

"No I had to mop the cafeteria that night." "Did Randy win?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Mom told me they used to date."

"Yeah they did."

"Is that why you hate him?"

"Jacob." Rachel said.

"What mom it's true."

"I don't hate him, we just don't get along." John said.

A couple days later Rachel and Jacob were on the beach. Rachel was sitting on the sand Jacob was flying a kite. Suddenly a Frisbee hit Rachel.

"I'm sorry miss." A man came up to her. He looked about her age with green eyes and black hair. He was very good looking.

"Here's your Frisbee."

"I know you." "You used to work for WWE didn't you?"

"Yeah but I retired."

"Why?"

"That's why." She said pointing. "My son."

"His dad's very lucky."

"I'm not with his father anymore."

"What's your son's name?"

"Jacob."

"I'm Ben Dawson."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Rachel."

"Listen if you and Jacob every get hungry, I'd like to take you out for pizza sometime." He gave her his number.

"Maybe I'll give you a call."

"Ok see ya."

"Bye."

**Well that's the first chapter and yes Randy will be in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Six months passed since Rachel met Ben Dawson. They were dating now. Ben and Jacob got along great. They would do lots of things together. Rachel was impressed how well Ben handled Jacob since he had no kids of his own. She sometimes wondered why Ben wanted to be with someone with a seven year old and an ex in prison. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He didn't care about her past, he didn't judge her about anything. Rachel was at her restaurant in her office doing some paperwork. Her friend Morgan came into the office. She worked in the restaurant.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Signing the papers to authorize a location for a new restaurant in Wisconsin."

"Great."

"How's business today?"

"Kind of slow but it is Sunday." "How Jacob been?"

"Good."

"How's Ben?"

"He's good."

"It's funny, some people are brought together by fate." "You were brought together by a Frisbee." "Oh that reminds me I'm having trouble with my car." "Do you think one of Ben's mechanics could look at it for me?"

"I'll ask him."

Ok thanks."

"Yep." Morgan left. Rachel's office phone rang. "Gardens Of Eden."

"I don't know if I have the right number I'm trying to reach Rachel Stevens."

"This is her."

"Hi Rachel this is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Stephanie Mcmahon?"

"Yeah."

"It's been so long." "How are you?"

"I'm good." "I've heard you've been doing well for yourself to."

"Yeah I have."

"I've eaten at a couple of your restaurants the food is delicious."

"Thank you."

"How's Jacob?"

"He's doing great."

"How old is he now?"

"Seven."

"Jesus that makes me feel so old."

"You and me both."

"The reason I'm calling is because the WWE's having a big celebration next Monday to commemorate the last ten years of the business." "There won't be any wrestling that night, we rented a restaurant in New York City." "We're gonna build a stage and give out awards for various things."

"That's cool."

"You've been nominated for two categories, Diva Of The Decade and Best Couple." "Do you think you can make it?"

"Hold on a second." She put the phone down and hit the intercom button marked kitchen. "Morgan can you come in here for a moment please?"

"Right away." She went in.

"The WWE's having an awards show next week." "It's next Monday." "My old boss is on the phone and wants me to go but I don't have anyone to watch Jacob."

"Say no more I have it covered." "Just drop him off at my house Sunday night."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She left. Rachel picked the phone back up.

"I can make it."

"Great." "Don't worry we'll pay for your flight and everything."

"Thank you." "Should I dress up?"

"It's doesn't have be to dressy but where something nice."

"Ok." "Will it be televised?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll see you in a week."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Rachel went home. She was waiting for Ben to come over and making dinner for the three of them. When Jacob heard that Rachel was gonna be on tv, he was excited. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jacob said. He opened the door. "Hi Ben."

"Hey Jacob where's your mom?" He said stepping inside.

"The kitchen." Ben went into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Rachel heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How was work?"

"Great I got a surprise phone call."

"From who?"

"Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Really?"

"Yeah she wants me to go to this awards show the WWE's having next week."

"Are you gonna go?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna have a lot fun."

Everyone was sitting down for dinner.

"Ben did mom tell you where she was going next Monday?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that awesome."

"Yeah." "After dinner wanna play Playstation for a little while?"

"Sure."

"Not so fast." Rachel said. "Have you done your homework?"

"Of course I always do my homework." Ben said jokingly. Jacob laughed.

"I was talking to Jacob Ben."

"I did my homework." Jacob said.

"I wanna see it after dinner."

"Ok."

Rachel put Jacob to bed. She and Ben were laying down.

"Rachel are you gonna be ok seeing Randy Orton next week?"

"Yeah." "What Randy I had is ancient history."

"I wonder if they'll show any video of you in your wrestling gear."

"Do you like the way I looked in my wrestling gear?"

"Yeah." "You looked sexy."

"Oh really?" They kissed. He got on top of her.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you to Ben."

The next Monday came really quick. When Rachel got to the restaurant she was looking around.

"Rachel." She turned around.

"Eve." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good." "How are you and Jacob?"

"We're great." Natalya came and stood beside her. "Natalya." They hugged. Rachel was walking around saying hi to other people she knew. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around.

"Hi Rachel."

"Randy." She said smiling. "Hi." They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Ja-

"Excuse me everyone we're about to start." Stephanie said from the stage. "Please take your assigned seats."

"Do you wanna meet for a drink later and catch up?" Randy asked.

"Sure I'll meet you in the lobby bar at the hotel."

As the night went on Rachel and Randy won Best Couple but Diva Of The Decade went to Mickie James.

When Rachel went to the lobby bar Randy was waiting for her at a table. She went to the table and sat down.

"So Rachel what have you been up to all these years?" Randy asked.

"Have you ever heard of Gardens Of Eden?"

"I love that restaurant."

"That's my restaurant, well I should say those are my restaurants."

"No wonder I like the food so much." "How's Jacob?"

"Good."

"He's seven now right?"

"Yeah." She showed him a picture.

"He's getting so big."

"I know."

"Is he into wrestling at all?"

"He loves it and guess who his favorite wrestler is?" She said smiling.

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah." "He says he wants to meet you when he becomes a wrestler."

"So he doesn't know we used to date?"

"He does now I just recently told him." "What have you been up to?"

"Working." "I got married a couple years ago." "It's been three years now."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What's her name?"

"Samantha." "How about you?"

"I have a boyfriend." "We've been together six months."

"What's his name?"

"Ben." "We'll I think I'm gonna go upstairs now."

"Can I walk you up?"

"Sure."

They were outside her room.

"Will you tell Jacob hi for me?"

"Yeah." Randy grinned. "What?"

"Nothing this just kind of reminds of the last night we saw each other." "When we uh, well, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"I can't believe how great you look after all these years."

"Thanks you look great to." "Well I should go inside now." They hugged. "It was so great to see you." They were still holding on to each other.

"It was great to see you to." After holding on to each other for a few more seconds she let him go.

"Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

Two months passed since Rachel went to the awards show. She kept her award on the end table in the living room. She was glad she went. She thought it was great to relive her past for a night. She was also glad she got to see some of her old friends. Most of all she was glad she got to see Randy. It was kind of a surprise to her when Randy told her he was married, since she knew how picky he was with women. She couldn't be more happy for him. She thought it was a shame they couldn't keep in regular contact because she would've really liked them to be friends. Rachel was dropping Jacob off at a friend's house. They were in the car.

"Jacob I want you to be good for Tyler's mom."

"I will."

"No bad reports like last time."

"That was his fault."

"Ok but I'm just telling you no bad reports or your grounded."

"I don't like it when I'm grounded dad gets mad at me."

"That's only because he knows I raise you alone, he feels guilty so he gets mad."

"Do you think you and dad will ever get back together?"

"No I don't." "I thought you liked Ben."

"I do it's just."

"He's not dad right?"

"Right." "Ben's cool to hang out with, I just wish the kind of stuff me and Ben do together me and dad could do together."

"Like catch and Playstation and football and all that stuff?"

"Yeah." "Other people get to that with there dad's, it's no fair I don't with mine."

"I know but when your dad gets out of prison there's a lot of stuff you'll be able to do together."

"How old will I be?"

"Thirty- six. "You and your dad could go for a drive." "You could be the one driving." They pulled up outside of Jacob's friend's house. "Be good." "Promise?"

"I promise."

"If you need me tonight I'll be at Ben's but I'll have my cell phone with me ok."

"Ok I love you mom."

"I love you to sweetheart." "Give me a kiss." He kissed her cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye." As she drove away she started to cry. She felt bad for Jacob.

She had a few hours before she was going to Ben's she was sitting in her living room. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected."

"Hello."

"Jacob's not here John." "He went to a friend's house." She sniffled.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me."

"Jacob's starting to want you around more." "It kills me to tell him you can't be." "He wants to play with you like other father's do with there kids."

"I know that what he wants that's what I want to."

"That can never be." "By the time you get out of prison he won't be a boy, he'll be a man."

"Actually my lawyer came to visit me and said if I'm still a model prisoner after ten years I'll be up for parole." "If that happens I hope you don't go to the judge and object." "We both know I'm not the same person I was seven years ago."

"Do you still have to go to therapy?"

"Yep it's still mandatory."

"You're not lying this time are you?"

"Ask the guard."

"I wouldn't object Jacob needs you." "I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Rachel was at Ben's house. They were eating dinner.

"Hey Rachel, do you want some bread?"

"No."

"I think you should have some."

"I'm fine."

"Ok just break it open."

"Why?"

"Just break open the bread."

"Fine." She broke it open. "There." "There's something in this." "It's a ring." She looked at Ben. "Ben oh my god." He smiled.

"Rachel I love you and I love Jacob." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She got up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you to."

A couple days later her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel this is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Hi."

"I'm in California I was hoping we could meet."

"Sure I'm at my restaurant come on down."

"Ok I'll see you in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later she came.

"Hi Stephanie."

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good." "The reason I came is because we want you to come back, just temporarily until after Summerslam." "The highest rated part of the awards show was you and Randy." "We wanna put you and Randy back onscreen as a couple."

"This is a great offer but I don't know." "I'm out of shape and everything."

"Somebody's already offered to give you a refresher course in training."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"Let me think about it ok."

"Ok."

After talking to Jacob, Morgan and Ben Rachel decided to do it. She was leaving Jacob with Morgan for the summer. Morgan would take Jacob to see John and run the business. Rachel showed up to the arena and went to the ring. Randy was already there.

"Hey." Randy said.

"Hey." She said getting in the ring.

"I'm glad you agreed to do this." "We're gonna have fun."

"Yeah if I can remember how to do this."

"It'll come back to you." "Bump."

"Ok." She landed like she was taught. "Ow fuck I forgot how much this hurts." She got up. They trained for two hours. She was really sore.

"You did great."

"Thanks." They got out of the ring and were walking up the ramp.

"Hey do you think I could talk to Jacob?"

"Sure." "I'll call him right now." She took out her cell phone and dialed Morgan's number. Jacob answered.

"Hi mom are you having fun?"

"Yeah." She hit the speakerphone button. "Are you being good for Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"I have someone with me who wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Hi Jacob." Randy said.

"Who is this?"

"This is Randy Orton."

"No way."

"It's me I swear." "I hear you're a big fan of mine."

"Yeah your awesome."

"Thank you." "I know that you don't remember but me and you go way back."

"We do?"

"Yeah I used to give you bottles and bathes and tell you stories and sing you to sleep."

"What would you sing?"

"Rock-a-bye baby."

"Mom used sing that to me."

"She did?"

"Yeah." "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetheart." She said.

"Can you ask Randy if I could have his autograph?"

"Of course you can have my autograph." Randy said.

"Well Jacob we've gotta go." Rachel said.

"Ok mom love you."

"I love you to."

"Bye Randy."

"Bye." She hung up and looked at Randy. "I told you, you have a big fan."

"I'm glad."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed. Rachel was getting the hang on how wrestling worked again. With her and Randy it was like it was before they started dating. It was like old times. They were having so much fun together. Rachel was very nervous tonight she was making her big debut. She hoped the fans still liked her. She was sitting in the hotel restaurant having breakfast, reading a magazine.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked up.

"No you can sit down Randy."

"Thanks." He said sitting down. "What are you reading?"

"An article on wedding dresses."

"Who's getting married?"

"Me."

"When did you get engaged?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." "I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Did you have a nice wedding?"

"Yeah it was beautiful."

"How did you meet her?"

"My car broke down on the way to the hotel." "She stopped and gave me a ride." "When she dropped me off I asked for her number and we just hit it off." "What about you how did meet um, uh, I don't remember his name."

"Ben."

"Yeah that's it."

"I was sitting on the beach and his Frisbee hit me." "He came over to apologize and gave me his number."

"Does Jacob like him?"

"Yeah." "He really misses John though."

"I bet poor kid." "How's John?"

"He's doing good."

"Is he still an asshole?"

"He's not that bad anymore." "Although you never liked him in the first place." Rachel's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi Jacob."

"What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast with Randy."

"I wanna talk to Randy."

"Ok." She hit the speakerphone button. "Go ahead."

"Hi Randy."

"Hi Jacob." "How are you?"

"Good." "You kicked butt last week."

"Thanks are you gonna watch tonight?"

"I never miss it." "Guess what."

"What?"

"It's my birthday in a couple weeks."

"Oh that's right it is."

"You know my birthday?"

"Yeah I was there when you were born."

"Kick some more butt tonight."

"I will."

"I wanna talk to my mom now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Rachel took it off speakerphone. "I miss you mom."

"I miss you to." "Don't worry you'll see me soon."

"Mom."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"You know we're gonna be in California on this birthday right?" Randy said.

"We are?"

"Yeah it's a Monday Night Raw. "It's in Fresno but that's only two hours away from where you live, right?"

"Yeah that gives me idea." "I have to call Morgan and talk to Stephanie later."

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah but I'm nervous to."

"You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I hope your right."

Later that night Rachel and Randy were at the arena. Randy was standing by the curtain with Rachel he was waiting to go out.

"Randy I'm so nervous."

"You're gonna be great." He heard his music hit and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry ok, you'll be fine see you out there." She was surprised he did that.

Randy was fighting Chris Jericho. The ref was out and Randy and Chris were both down. Chris rolled out of the ring and went and got a chair. He was waiting for Randy to stand up when Rachel came running down she tripped Chris and grabbed the chair. Randy hit an RKO and won. He got a microphone.

"Thanks baby." He said. "For those of you who don't remember this is Rachel Stevens and we're, back." The show ended.

As soon as Rachel went back stage her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom that was so cool."

"See I told you, you see me sooner then you thought."

"I gotta go to bed now."

"Ok I wanna talk to Morgan."

"Ok night."

"Night.

Three weeks later it was Jacob's birthday. He was in Morgan's living room. The doorbell rang. Jacob answered it.

"Mom!" He said excitedly. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday sweetheart." "Do you wanna come with me for awhile?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise for your birthday."

"Ok."

They were driving they were getting close.

"Jacob I want you to close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." "When we get out of the car grab my hand so you don't fall down."

"Ok.

He closed his eyes. They got to where they were going and walked for a few minutes. Jacob heard a door open. They walked inside.

"Ok Jacob open your eyes." When he opened his eyes he saw Randy kneeling down in front of him. His jaw dropped.

"Randy Orton!"

"Hi Jacob happy birthday." Jacob hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you to." "You've gotten so big." "I autographed some stuff for you." He gave him a whole bunch of pictures. "I have some other for you to." "I heard you like football."

"Yeah."

"Well here I bet you could use this." He handed him a brand new football. "Would you like to come see the ring?"

"Yeah."

"Ok come on." They all went to the ring.

"It looks so much smaller for real."

"Guess what Jacob?" Rachel said.

"What?"

"You get to sit in the front row and watch the show tonight."

"Awesome."

After the show Rachel and Jacob were backstage.

"Wanna go get some ice cream Jacob?"

"Can Randy come to?"

"Hang on I'll text him." "He says he'll come."

They went to an ice cream shop.

"Jacob what's your favorite kind of ice cream?" Randy asked.

"Strawberry."

"Me to."

"Me three." Rachel said.

"Mom there's no such thing as me three."

"She only likes strawberry ice cream because of me." Randy said.

"No."

"Yeah." "Your mom was whining that she didn't like strawberries, I explained to her it was nothing like real strawberries and made her try it."

"Was I born yet?"

"No I was still with your dad back then." Rachel said.

They finished there ice cream.

"Ok Jacob now it's back to the hotel and time for bed." "Did you bring a story with you?"

"Yeah but can Randy read it to me?"

"I'm sure he has stuff to do."

"Actually I don't I don't mind reading him a story."

"Ok."

They went back to the hotel.

"Night mom." He hugged her. "My birthday was great thank you."

"You're welcome." "Goodnight."

In the middle of the story Randy looked down and saw Jacob was asleep. He got up and left the room.

"He's sleeping I'm gonna go." Rachel walked him to the door. He opened it stepped out and turned around.

"Thanks for everything today it really meant a lot to him."

"He's a great kid." "I was as excited to see him as he was to see me."

"I could tell."

"He's has one hell of a mom."

"Thank you."

"It's funny how things work."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you don't realize what you let go, until it's to late." "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah night."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days passed. Rachel was glad Jacob had fun on his birthday. It was days like that she really loved being a mom. She wished she could make Jacob that happy every day. Seeing Jacob and Randy together for her was a bit strange but great. It reminded her of when Jacob was a baby and Randy used to do stuff with him. She knew Randy would make a wonderful father one day, if he ever had children. Rachel was getting ready for the day. It was nine o' clock in the morning. She had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Ben."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I've been watching you on TV." "You've been doing really good."

"Thank you."

"Two more months."

"Yep."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Do you think I could do something with Jacob today?" "I miss him."

"Let me call him and see if him and Morgan have any plans." "I'll call you right back."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up and dialed Morgan's number.

"Hello?" Morgan said.

"Hey Morgan it's Rachel." "Is Jacob awake?"

"Yeah." "I'll get him."

"Hello? Jacob said.

"Hey it's mom."

"Hi mom." "Can I say hi to Randy?"

"Randy's not with me right now."

"Oh."

"Do you have any plans with Morgan today?"

"No."

"Ben called me and asked if you'd want to do something with him today."

"I guess." He said not sounding very excited.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wish I could hang out with Randy instead."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah he's awesome."

"I know you want to hang out with Randy but just because you got to on your birthday doesn't mean you get to all the time."

"I know."

"So what should I tell Ben?"

"Tell him we can do something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Are you gonna see Randy later?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell him I said hi?"

"Sure." "I'm gonna call Ben back."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She hung up and dialed Ben's number.

"Hello?" Ben said.

"He says he'll do something with you."

"Great." "I was thinking when you get back, maybe we could have a small wedding on the beach."

"On the beach?"

"Yeah we met on the beach it's the perfect place."

"That's a good idea."

"Great."

"You and Jacob have fun today."

"We will." "I'm gonna take him to a movie and lunch."

"He'll like that."

"Yeah." "Hey Rachel do you want anymore kids?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason it's just something to think about."

"Yeah."

"Rachel."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"I'll call you later."

"Ok bye."

Rachel went downstairs to leave she decided to stop in the hotel gym first. She found Randy and went over to him. Just and she was about to say hi someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Ted Dibiase.

"Hi Ted I thought you were injured."

"I was I'm coming back tonight." "How are you and your boy?"

"Great."

"Good." "Nice seeing you."

"Same here." Ted went and stood beside Randy and started working out. Randy noticed her there. "Hi Randy."

"Hi what's up?"

"Nothing just going out for a little while." "Jacob said to tell you hi."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will." "I'm gonna go I'll see you at the show later."

"Ok." She left.

"Oh god." Ted said.

"What?" Randy said confused.

"You still like her." "I remember that look."

"I'm married Ted."

"You don't have to tell me I was there."

"I love Sam."

"But you still have feelings for Rachel."

"That's crazy, that's insane." He said fidgeting around. "Rachel and me are just really good friends now." "She has a fiancée."

"Ok."

After the show Randy asked Rachel to meet him in the hotel parking lot. She saw him leaning up against a motorcycle.

"Is this bike yours?" She asked.

"No it's a loaner." "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure." They got on. "I haven't done this since we broke up."

"Hold on." They took off. After about two hours they stopped. They got off the bike laid down in the grass and looked up at the stars. "Remember when we used to do this?"

"Yeah it was always fun."

"I remember we'd always talk about the future."

"Are you happy with where the future took you?"

"Yeah." "Are you?"

"I have the greatest son in the world what more could I ask for."

"He is great."

"He really likes you."

"I'm glad." "If it's ok with you I'd like you keep talking to him after you leave."

"Of course, he'll like that."

"I really wish you could stay." "I'll miss you, well you know, cause we're friends again and everything."

"Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

"I know."

"You can come to my wedding if you want."

"Ok." "I bet you'll look beautiful on your wedding day." He said looking at her. She looked at him. "Just like you would've looked if we- He stopped.

"What?

"Nothing." They left.

They were riding in the elevator together. Randy got out on his floor.

"Hey Randy."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks that was fun."

"Yeah it was." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Rachel got off on her floor and went to her room. As soon as she walked in her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi." "Who is this?"

"It's Ben."

"Oh sorry." "How'd it go today?"

"Great I got to hear about how great Randy was for two hours."

"I'm sorry he's just excited that he got to meet him."

"I'm starting to wonder if Randy's having the same affect on you."

"What?"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!" "We're just friends."

"I gotta go."

"Fine."

"Fine." They hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed. Rachel and Ben hadn't spoken to each other at all. She was very upset with him. She couldn't believe Ben accused her of sleeping with Randy. Even if she wasn't with Ben she'd never do that because Randy was married. She didn't know when she would talk to Ben again but knew she wouldn't be the one to make the first move. She was driving to the arena with a few of the girls. She was sitting in the back.

"Rachel what's a matter?" Eve asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on talk to us it'll make you feel better."

"Ben's being a dick."

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"He accused me of sleeping with Randy."

"What?" Natalya said from the driver's seat. "He knows Randy's married right?"

"Yeah." "I think he's mad to because that day Ben took Jacob out and all Jacob did was talk about Randy the whole time."

"Aw." Eve said. "Well just because Jacob likes Randy and Ben's jealous he shouldn't take it out on you."

"I know." "It pisses me off." "I can't help that Jacob's enamored with Randy." "He's just a little boy for god sake."

"If Ben can't accept that there's something wrong with him." "I mean it's not like he Jacob's father." Natayla said.

"Speaking of Jacob's father how is John?" Eve asked.

"He's doing ok." "I haven't talked to him lately." "He told me if he keeps up his good behavior he'll be up for parole in two years."

"Would you want him out?"

"For Jacob's sake yes." "He's a different person now and a wonderful father." "He loves Jacob to death." Rachel got a text message. It read.

Come to my office when you get here. – Stephanie

"I just got a text message from Stephanie." "She wants to see me when we get there."

"Ooh you're in trouble." Eve said jokingly.

"I hope I don't get detention." Rachel said laughing.

When they got there she knocked on Stephanie's door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Please sit down." She did. "Rachel would you like an opportunity at the Diva's Championship at the next pay per view?"

"Yes but why would you want to give it to me I'm leaving soon?"

"We'll just vacate it after you leave." "You never got a fair shot last time you were here." "So?"

"Yes I'll take it, thank you."

"I know as the boss I'm not supposed to take sides but I'll be pulling for you." "You can go now."

She went down the hall to Randy's locker room. The door was open a little bit she knocked.

"Randy?" He didn't answer. She went inside. His bag was there so she knew he was. She sat down on the couch. She sat there for a minute. All of a sudden Randy walked out of his bathroom. He was naked and dripping wet. "Randy, I didn't think you were, uh I should go." "I'm sorry." She hurried out of there. Randy smirked going over to his bag to get a towel.

A few minutes later he found Rachel in catering. He went up to her. She blushed.

"Randy I am so sorry." "I didn't know you were in there."

"It's ok." "It's not like you saw anything of mine you haven't seen before." He said smirking.

"Randy." She said trying very hard not to smile. "The reason I came to see you was Stephanie offered me a title shot at the next pay per view."

"Did you take it?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart."

"How are you?"

"Good." "Hey tell Morgan to buy the next pay per view and I'll pay for it."

"Ok."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I get a shot at the Diva's Championship the next pay per view."

"That's awesome." "I'll be cheering for you."

"Did you go see your dad this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah he said to tell you hi."

"Tell him I said hi to."

"How's Randy?"

"Randy's fine." "He's standing right here wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah." She handed Randy the phone. "What's up Randy?"

"Nothing." "How are you?"

"Good."

"Enjoying your summer?"

"Yeah."

"What grade are you going into?"

"Third."

"Do you like school?"

"Not really it's a waste of time.

"Why?"

"I wanna be a wrestler like my dad." "You don't need to know a lot to be a wrestler."

"You still have to be smart."

"Will you teach me how to wrestle?" "I'd ask my dad but he can't do it."

"Maybe when your older but you have to finish school first and you have to do well."

"Ok." "Can I talk to my mom?"

"Yeah bye." He handed the phone back to Rachel.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. Rachel looked at Randy.

"What did he ask you?" She asked.

"If I would teach him how to wrestle."

"I'm gonna to go talk to the girls see ya when the show starts." She started walking away.

"Want me to be naked again when you come back?"

"Shut up." She said laughing.

After the show Rachel and a few others decided to go to a bar. She finished her first drink. She was drinking long island ice teas. She felt a little tipsy she hadn't drank for awhile. She went back up to the bar.

"What are you drinking?" She looked beside her.

"Hey Randy." "Long island iced tea."

"Excuse me bartender. A long island iced tea and a beer. Randy was a little tipsy to. There drinks came. "Rachel do a shot with me?"

"Ok."

"Two shots bartender." They came and they did them. The music changed to a song Rachel and Randy knew very well. It was there old song. They looked at each other and smiled. "Wanna dance for old times sake?"

"Sure." They went out on the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her back. "This brings back a lot of memories."

"Yeah good ones." "Speaking of memories how many came back for you when you saw me naked today?" He said jokingly.

"Randy." She said smiling.

"Come on you can answer I won't tell Ben."

"Ok lots."

"Lots of good ones?"

"We shouldn't be talking about this."

"Why?"

"You're married that's why."

"What if I wasn't?"

"What?"

"Hypothetically, what if I wasn't married and you weren't engaged, would you date me again?"

"Hypothetically yes." "I gotta go see you tomorrow."

"The song isn't over."

"It is for me." She left.

She went back to the hotel and up to her room. When she got to her door she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Ben what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Did you wanna accuse me of more stuff I'm not doing?" She said as she opened the door. They went inside.

"No I wanted to apologize I overreacted." "It's just Jacob was talking about him like he's god and you're spending all this time with him."

"It's my job."

"I know."

"You don't trust me."

"Yes I do." "I'm sorry." "Rachel I love you."

"I love you to."

"Are you drunk?"

"A little."

"Come here." They kissed. "I'm sorry baby."

"You can spend the night if you want to."

"Ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel was glad she made up with Ben. She knew he didn't mean what he said. She thought his jealousy was kind of sweet in a way. That proved to her how much he loved her. She just had to make him realize he had nothing to worry about. What she was going to do to do that she knew would hurt Randy's feelings but it was better that way. She woke up and felt Ben's arm around her waist. She went to get up he tightened his grip.

"Where are you going?" Ben said.

"I'm gonna get dressed."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I was thinking we could stay here and I can tell you how sorry I am." He said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I know you're sorry." "I forgive you."

"Ok then tell you how much I love you." She turned faced him and they kissed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." "I'm glad you forgave me I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Let's get married the day after you get back."

"Ok."

"I want a baby." "I'm sure Jacob would love to have a little brother or sister."

"Ok I'll go off the pill after we get married."

"I know it'll be an adjustment for Jacob with a step dad and a new baby but in time I think we'll all be happy."

"Me to." "I love you."

"I love you to."

They decided to go to breakfast. They went to a restaurant in the hotel. Randy came up to there table.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi Randy." Randy looked at Ben.

"Rachel aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Yeah sorry, Randy his is my fiancée Ben, Ben this is Randy."

"Hi Randy." Ben said.

"Hey." "Congratulations on you're wedding."

"Thank you."

"Well Ben nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"See you later Rachel."

"Bye."

Randy was walking in the lobby.

"Hey Randy." He turned around.

"Hey Ted."

"What's up?"

"I just met Rachel's fiancée."

"You sound upset."

"That guy's a douche bag."

"It sounds like your jealous to me."

"No I'm not." "He's not a good guy." "I have a gut feeling."

"How long did you talk to him?"

"About thirty seconds."

"You could tell that by a thirty second conversation?"

"Yeah I know I'm talking about."

Back in the restaurant Rachel and Ben were finishing there breakfast.

"I gotta go." Ben said. "I have a flight in a couple hours." He paid for the breakfast and got up.

"Ok." Rachel got up they kissed. "Bye I love you."

"I love you to."

Later at the arena Rachel found Randy.

"Hey Randy can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Randy I think we should make it a rule that outside of work we don't hang out."

"What?"

"It makes Ben really uncomfortable and I think he has a point." "I wouldn't like it if he was really close to one of his ex-girlfriends."

"What about Jacob?"

"You can still talk to Jacob I'll give you the number where he's staying."

"Ok fine." He said hurt and upset.

"Randy don't be upset."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"What do you care?" He snapped.

"I do care."

"No you only care about what Ben wants."

"Randy-

"You think you know him?" "I can tell you right now he's a sleazebag."

"Don't you dare speak that way about him."

"Rachel I know what I'm talking about."

"You're jealous, god I don't believe it." "You have a wife remember?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Whatever." She walked away.

Two weeks later they were in Nevada. Rachel and Randy weren't speaking at all. They all had a day off. Rachel excited to drive to California and surprise Ben it was only a few hours away. She went by his house he wasn't there. She figured he was working late so she stopped by his office. There was nobody there. His office door was closed. Rachel had a spare key so she opened it. What she saw shocked her Ben and his secretary were having sex on his couch.

"What the hell is this!" Rachel shouted. Ben got up.

"Rachel I can explain."

"You're fucking your secretary what's there to explain!" "It's over, we're through!"

"No I love you."

"Go to hell asshole!" She threw the ring at him. She got in her car and left.

She cried on the whole drive back and was still crying when she got to the hotel. Randy was down in the lobby. He saw Rachel walk passed him crying. He stood there for about thirty seconds before he went to the elevator. When he got to Rachel's room he noticed her door wasn't all the way shut. He went inside she was on the couch on her stomach sobbing. He kneeled down beside and put his hand on her back.

"Rachel what's a matter?" She turned her head to face him.

"Ben's cheating on me." "I went to California to surprise him today and I found him with his secretary."

"I'm so sorry." She sat up. He sat beside her.

"I should have listened to you." "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." He hugged her.

"How come every man I love breaks my heart?" Randy felt a moment of guilt when she said that. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." He looked at her. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you're sexy any man would be lucky to have you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's so sweet."

"Don't cry." He wiped a tear away with his thumb putting the rest of his hand on her cheek. They were slowly coming closer together. They were inches away from each other's lips. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rachel quickly got up and answered it. It was Eve.

"Oh my god." Eve said. "I just got your text messages." "Are you ok?"

"No." Eve hugged her and went inside.

"Randy?" "What are you doing here?" Eve said surprise.

"Just trying to comfort Rachel." "Rachel I'm gonna go."

"Ok bye." He left.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since Rachel found out Ben was cheating on her. She was still pretty hurt but hanging in there. She decided no more dating ever. It was all to much trouble and a big waste time. She decided she didn't need a man or anyone else. The only people she was going to worry about from now on were herself and Jacob. Jacob was the only thing that counted in her life. She still hadn't told him about breaking up with Ben. She hoped he would take it well. She was in the mall with Eve.

"Rachel can I ask you a question?" Eve asked.

"Sure what?"

"I got the feeling I was interrupting something last week when I came to your room and Randy was there." "Was I?" Rachel looked at Eve.

"Eve come on you know me better then that."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I would never to that." "He's married."

"So the thought didn't even cross your mind?"

"No."

"Even if you knew there was no way you'd ever get caught?" Rachel was silent for a few seconds.

"No."

"Had to think about that one huh?" Eve said smiling.

"No."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know but I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok."

"I'm through with dating altogether." "Men suck." "I don't need one."

"You do need a man for certain things."

"Like what?"

"Like sex."

"I don't need to have sex."

"Everybody needs to have sex once in awhile."

"I didn't have sex for seven years before I met Ben."

"What you're kidding me."

"No I'm not before Ben came along Randy was the last guy I slept with."

"Before you broke up right?"

"No after." "We had sex the night before I left."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was still in pain from the break up."

"You still slept with him though."

"I just wanted to be with him one last time."

"If Jacob had been his do you think you'd still be together?"

"Absolutely." "We'd probably have a couple anniversaries under our belt."

"I'm surprised he didn't get you pregnant the night you had sex in the hotel parking lot." "From as steamed up as the windows were it looked pretty hot in there."

"We never did that."

"Yes you did you were just so drunk you don't remember." "Randy never told you about it."

"No."

"Do you remember when you and Randy first started dating and a bunch of the girls went out for my birthday?"

"Yeah but I woke up in the room."

"Well I don't know how you got there. "All I know is I walked by your car and the windows were all steamed up and it was bouncing like a low rider."

"Was Randy drunk?"

"No he was sober he had to come get you cause you were to drunk to drive."

"I'll have to ask him about it." "I don't remember that at all." She looked at her watch. "We've gotta go." "Our flight leaves in a few hours."

Rachel went back to the hotel grabbed her bags and headed for the airport. As she was waiting for her flight to board she decided to call Jacob.

"Hello?" Morgan said.

"Hey it's me." "Can I talk to Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"Hi mom."

"Hi."

"Where are you guys gonna be for Raw tonight?"

"North Carolina." "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm not dating Ben anymore."

"Why?"

"Things just weren't working out."

"So you're not engaged anymore?"

"Nope are you upset?"

"No."

"It's ok if you are."

"I'm not."

"Ok."

"I know someone you could date."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"He's married."

"Oh."

"It'll just be you and me again." "I gotta go my flight's boarding."

"Ok I'll be watching good luck."

"Thanks." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Rachel got on the plane. She sat next to Randy.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Any calls from slime ball?"

"No." "Not that I would take them anyway." "Hey I wanna ask you something."

"What?"

"I was talking to Eve today." "She told me that back when we first started dating, I went out for her birthday and you had to come pick up." "She said when me and you got back to the hotel we had sex in the parking lot." "Did we I don't remember?"

"Yeah we did I could keep you off me that night." "You were a horny animal." "I loved it."

"I'll bet."

"So did you." "For four hours."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought I did."

Rachel got off the plane and went straight to the arena. She was walking passed Stephanie's office when the door opened.

"Rachel just the person I wanted to see." Stephanie said. "I'd like you and Randy to kiss on the air tonight before his match." "Since you haven't kissed in this storyline yet."

"Ok I'll tell him."

She went to his locker room.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." "Stephanie just told me she wants us to kiss before your match tonight."

"Ok."

"I feel kind of weird about it."

"Why?"

"Acting or not we haven't done that in a long time."

"Wanna practice so you don't feel as weird when we go out there?"

"Ok."

"Come here." They were standing in front of each other. She started laughing. "Don't think about it." He kissed her pressing his lips softly against hers. She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around waist pulling her as close as she could get. She put her around his neck. They pulled back slowly and looked at each other. She let go of him.

"I think I should g- mmmmm." Randy kissed much more passionately then the first time. She put her hands around his face and kissed him back. He laid her down on the couch. She put her hands on the back of his head She moaned against his lips as he ran his hand up her leg. He was about to start unbuttoning her shirt when there was a knock at the door. Randy got up. Rachel stood up and adjusted herself. Randy opened the door.

"Sam." He said shocked.

"Surprise." She kissed him. "I have a couple weeks off and I want to spend them with you."

"Great." She went in and looked at Rachel.

"Hi I'm Randy's wife Samantha." "You're Rachel right?"

"Yeah hi." "Randy I'll get you out there." She left.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed since Samantha showed up. Rachel had herself convinced that nothing was going to happened that day when she was making out with Randy. Although in the back of her mind she knew it was a lie. She knew exactly what would've happened if Sam hadn't shown up. Nothing even close to that could ever happened again. Rachel hadn't seen Randy much since Sam showed up. As far as she was concerned it could stay that way. She thought that was just what they needed, a little distance. Rachel was in catering alone. Eve sat down at her table.

"Hey." Eve said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Does this have anything to do with Sam being here?"

"No."

"Why are you here so early?"

"Why are you?"

"I had a meeting with Stephanie."

"I just didn't feel like staying at the hotel."

"Have you met Sam yet?"

"Yeah I was in Randy's locker room when she came." "I only said hi and left though."

"What were you doing in there?"

"Just hanging out."

"Rachel is there something you're not telling me?"

"I can't tell you."

"So there is something, tell me."

"I can't."

"Oh my god did you, have sex with him?"

"No." "Remember when me and him kissed in the ring Monday?"

"Yeah."

"Well I felt kinda awkward about it." "Randy suggested we practice so I would feel less awkward." "I said ok." "We kissed looked at each other then we kissed again, we laid on his couch."

"You were making out huh?"

"Yeah."

"Did you want to?"

"Eve."

"You did didn't you?"

"No."

"Why did you stop?"

"Sam knocked on the door." "Even if she hadn't I was gonna stop him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How far did it go?"

"I felt his hands on the buttons on my shirt."

"Come on Rachel, you honestly expect me to believe that you would've made him stop if Sam hadn't knocked on the door?"

"I told you I'd never do that."

"Then how come you almost did?"

"I wasn't going to I swear." "Besides after next Monday I'm leaving." "I hope I win the title I just want one championship in my career."

"I'm sure you'll win."

Randy was playing pool with Ted Dibiaise.

"Randy hey." Ted said.

"What sorry?"

"What's your problem today?" "You and Sam fighting?"

"No me and Sam are fine."

"Oh so it's Rachel."

"No."

"Yes it is I can tell."

"Ok it is."

"Did you fuck her or something?"

"No." "I'm married to Sam I'd never do that." "I love my wife."

"Well something happened."

"We made out that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yeah then Sam showed up."

"She almost caught you guys?"

"Yeah." "I feel bad about it."

"It's only cheating if you get caught."

"Well it's never happening again."

Everyone was at the arena. Rachel was walking down the hall.

"Hey Rachel." Randy said. She turned around.

"Hey Randy."

"How are you?"

"Fine." "How's Sam?"

"She's good."

"Does she know we used to date?"

"No and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way."

"Ok I understand."

"Listen the real reason I wanted to talk is because-"

"Randy." He turned around.

"Hey Sam."

"I just wanted to come wish you good luck before your match." They kissed.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Hi Rachel." Sam said.

"Hi." "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Rachel we've gotta go." "My match is next." Randy said.

"Ok."

When Randy got back to his locker room Sam was sitting on the couch. She looked angry.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"So you dated Rachel huh?"

"Who told you?"

"Your boss."

"Yes we dated."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important." "I dated her years before I met you."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes I did." "That's all in the past." He said as he sat down next to her. "You know I love you Samantha." "Marrying you was the happiest day of my life." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." "I love you."

"I love you to."

When Rachel got back to the hotel she was going up to her room. Randy got on the elevator with her.

"Just to warn you Sam knows." "Stephanie told her." Randy said.

"Great she probably hates me now."

"Listen about the other night." "I got a little carried away."

"Me to."

"I'm sorry."

"Me to." "I just think we need to agree it can't happen again."

"Good idea, agreed." "It's not like we were gonna do anything anyway." "I was gonna stop."

"I know." "I mean you're married and I would never do that."

"Neither would I." "We just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence.

"Ready for Sunday?"

"Yeah."

"You'll do great." The elevator stopped at Randy's floor. "See ya."

"Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel's big match in three days. She was very excited about it. She was just hoping she would win. Monday was her last night. She was going to miss it and everyone but she was glad she was going home to Jacob. Ever since Sam found out Rachel and Randy used to date she wouldn't even look at Rachel. It was Thursday Rachel was at a house show. She was walking down the hall.

"Rachel." She turned around.

"Hi Sam."

"Listen to me, stay away from my husband."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you still have feelings for Randy."

"No I don't."

"Right." "I've seen the way you look at him."

"Sam what the fuck is your problem?" "You didn't have one problem with me until you found out about my past with Randy."

"My problem is you bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch?" "Bitch."

"What did just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Don't be jealous."

"What would I have to be jealous of?"

"I have Randy and you don't." "My husband." She said putting emphasis on the word my.

"Sam listen what Randy and I had was years ago." "He doesn't want me I don't want him." "So get your jealous ass out of my face." "Better yet I'm leaving." She walked away. She got a text message. It read.

Come to my office. – Stephanie

She went to her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie said. She went in. "Sit down." She did. "I've been talking with my dad and we'd really hate to see you go."

"Yeah I'm gonna miss it."

"What I'm trying to say is we want you to stay."

"I would love to but I can't." "I have my restaurants, Jacob's going back to school." "I appreciate the offer but I have to pass."

"Let me finish." "We would like to hire a tutor for Jacob." "It'll be the best private tutor available." "Jacob will get a great education." "We would also like to include a nanny." "You would be in charge in the final selection."

"It sounds like you really want me to stay."

"Yes we do."

"Can I think about it for a day and get back to you?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Good luck tonight."

Rachel found a quiet spot and called Jacob.

"Hello?" Morgan said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Stephanie just offered me my old job back permanently."

"What about Jacob?"

"They said they would hire a tutor and a nanny."

"Are you gonna take the job?"

"I don't know I wanna talk to Jacob about it."

"I'll get him."

"Hi mom." Jacob said.

"Hi sweetheart."

"How are you?"

"Good." "You being good?"

"Yeah."

"Jacob I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Ok."

"I've been offered my old job back for good." "They said they would give you a tutor and a nanny."

"What's a nanny?"

"A nanny is a person who would take care of you when I'm busy."

"I would still get to see you though right?"

"Yeah the nanny would just be for when I have an autograph signing or when I have to wrestle."

"Let's do it."

"If we do this that means we have to leave Cailfornia." "We would be on the road with the WWE all the time, well almost."

"That's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I haven't decided yet." "I'll let you know what I decided ok."

"Ok."

"Let me talk to Morgan."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you to."

"Hello?" Morgan said.

"Morgan I haven't decided yet but if I do decide to do this, how would you like to be the general manager of my restaurants?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to."

"I'm gonna sleep on it." "I'll let you know ok."

"Ok."

Rachel got a good night's sleep and went to Stephanie office the next day. She sat down.

"I've decided." Rachel said.

"Ok."

"I'll stay."

"Great I'll fly Jacob out after Monday." "Can his sitter watch him that long?"

"Yes." "I'll stay, on one condition."

"Just name it."

"I want traded to Smackdown."

"Smackdown?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll make a couple calls."

"Thank you."

It was Sunday the night of the pay per view. Rachel was in catering. She hadn't told Randy she was staying yet or that she asked to be traded to Smackdown. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hi Randy."

"Hey."

"Where's Sam?"

"Back at the hotel." "We had a fight."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." "Enough about my problems." "Are you ready for this?"

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be you're gonna win I know it."

"It's time."

"Good luck."

Rachel was fighting Beth Phoenix. It looked like Rachel was done for. Beth had her up on her shoulders. Rachel rolled her up and won the match. When she got to the back Randy was waiting for her. He hugged her.

"I knew you could do it." He said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"I just wish you could stay."

"I- Natayla and Eve came running up to. Congratulating her and pulling her in the direction they wanted to on in.

Rachel was getting in her car. She went to start it and nothing.

"Come on." She said turning the key a couple more times. There was a knock on her window. It was Randy. She rolled it down.

"Car trouble?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna ride?"

"Sure." She got out of her car and into Randy's.

They were on the road they'd been driving for an hour. Randy's GPS was broke and they were lost. They were on a dark, isolated road.

"Great we're lost." Randy said.

"How did we get here?"

"I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere." Suddenly they felt the car slump to one side. "Great, what now?" He pulled over and got out they had a flat tire. "Well this is not our night for cars." Rachel laughed. "I don't have any service on my phone." "Do you?"

"No we must be in the boonies."

"Well let's lock up the car and start walking." We'll find somewhere to call for help. She got out. He locked the car. They started walking.

"Randy I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"The WWE wants me to stay." "They've offered a tutor and nanny for Jacob."

"That's great."

"I'm gonna stay but I was traded to Smackdown."

"Why?"

"I asked them to trade me." There was a crash of lightening and it started to pour down rain. They were thirty steps away from the car. They ran back to it and got in. They were soaked. "I'm cold." Randy turned the heat on.

"Why did you ask to be traded to Smackdown?"

"I just wanted to see how I would do on my own."

"Tell me the real reason."

"That is the real reason."

"It's Sam isn't it?" "You're doing this because of her."

"I'm doing this for me." "I just want a change of scenery."

"Rachel you can't go."

"I have to I already signed my contract."

"What about Jacob?" "I'll never see him."

"You can talk to him anytime."

"Fine."

"Randy-

"Rachel please leave me alone."

A half hour passed. It was still pouring with lightening and thunder. Rachel had her phone out looking at pictures of Jacob. She looked over at Randy who was staring out the window.

"Wanna look at a picture of Jacob from Christmas?" Rachel asked holding out the phone. Randy took it.

"That's cute." "I really wish things would've turned out differently."

"What?"

"I still think about what would've happened if he was my son." He said looking at her. "I wanted him to be mine so much."

"I know, I'm so sorry." He handed her the phone back and looked out the window. She put the phone away. "Are you ok?"

"I pushed you away, I told you to leave." "I never should've done that." "I loved you, I did."

"I know you did." "I loved you to." "Hey, it wasn't your fault." She leaned over towards him. "Randy look at me." She took her palm put it on his cheek and turned his head. "It wasn't your fault." She rubbed his cheek. "I don't blame you." "You were great to me and Jacob." Her lips were getting closer and closer to his. Then she stopped. "What am I doing?"

"Something we both want." He said as he put his hand behind her head, filling the small gap between there lips. They both moaned the instant there lips touched. He lifted her up on his lap facing him. They were kissing passionately, every one more full of desire then the next. His hands were around her back moving slowly down to the end of her shirt. She broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Randy we can't."

"Rachel please don't do this to me." "I know you want this to."

"Of course I want y- this." Randy smirked.

"You want me?" He kissed her. She kissed him back after a few seconds. He put his hands under her shirt and slowly guided his hands around her body. He went to her neck. "Randy." She moaned. After a few minutes he stopped and took her shirt off. She did the same with his. They kissed again. She touched from abs to his chest. He grabbed her and moved to the backseat laying her down under him. He undid her pants. She undid his. He slipped inside her. "Rachel." He moaned as he did. He started moving slowly. They kissed. "Oh, oh god Randy." "Rachel baby, I need you." He groaned. "Randy,mmmm, oh." "I want you." She moaned. He kissed her neck and lips. "I want you to so bad." After a few hours they finished. Rachel fell asleep in Randy's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Rachel woke up first she looked at Randy. She felt like such a tramp. The one thing she swore she would never do, she did. She knew it was wrong and she did it anyway. Even though she didn't like her she felt bad for Samantha. She knew what it was like to be cheated on. She got up put on her clothes and woke Randy up. He got dressed.

"Rachel are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Come on we have to start walking." "We need to get back to the hotel."

They walked in silence after about two miles they found a gas station, bought a tire and called Triple A. While they were waiting Randy called Sam and told her he got a flat tire last night and got caught in the storm. He didn't tell her Rachel was with him. When Triple A arrived at the gas station they gave Rachel and Randy a ride back to the car and changed the tire. They drove back to the hotel in silence. When they pulled into the hotel parking lot Rachel went to get out.

"Rachel wait."

"What?"

"We need to talk about what happened last night."

"Don't worry I'm on the pill."

"Not just about that." "Last night was great."

"Last night was a mistake Randy."

"So you didn't feel anything?" "It didn't seem like it to me."

"Randy when we were having sex it was great." "It was still wrong no matter how great it was." "You're married and what we did last night wasn't right."

"I know but that doesn't change how made me feel."

"I'm not gonna be the reason your marriage breaks up."

"I love Sam but-

"No, no buts you just said you love Sam and that's it." "She is your wife." "I want you to leave me alone from now on." "At the pay per views if Jacob's there you're more then welcome to see him but leave me alone."

"Rachel-

"No that's it." She got out of the car.

She went into the hotel went to her room and started to cry. She packed her stuff and went to say goodbye to Eve. She knocked on her door.

"Hey." Eve said. "Where are you going?"

"I've decided to stay with the company." "I got traded to Smackdown." "I came to say goodbye."

"Are you ok?" "You're eyes look puffy."

"If I tell you promise you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She went in and sat down. "Last night when I was leaving the arena I had car trouble." "Randy offered me a ride, I accepted." "We got lost and got a flat tire." "We were gonna walk for help but we got caught in the storm." "We were talking in the car one thing lead to another." "We had sex."

"I knew that would happen eventually."

"I feel really bad about it."

"Is Randy getting a divorce?"

"No." "I told him last night was a mistake because it was and to leave me alone."

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine." "I have to go I gotta meet Jacob at the airport."

"Call me later."

"Ok."

Randy went up to his room. Sam was sitting on the couch. Randy sat down next to her.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi." "I'm sorry it was my fault."

"I don't wanna fight anymore."

"I don't either." "I want it to be like it used to be."

"Me to."

"I know we've been having problems." "I'm mostly to blame for them."

"No it's both of us." "I wanna work it out."

"I know you have to be away from home." "I have to learn to accept that."

"I love you, I love my job to though."

"I know." "Let me make it up to you." She kissed him. "I want a baby Randy." "I want a family with you."

"I thought you weren't ready yet."

"I changed my mind, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I know that's what you want and I want to give you a baby, our baby."

"I'm glad you changed your mind." They kissed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled against her lips.

"I'm sorry to baby." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Rachel went to the airport and found Jacob.

"Hi sweetheart." Rachel said.

"Hi mom." They hugged. "Where are we going?"

"We're flying to Alabama and meeting with your tutor and nanny." "You start school tomorrow."

When they got to Alabama the nanny and tutor were waiting for them in the hotel lobby.

"Hi Miss Stevens I'm Mrs. Wright I'm Jacob's tutor." "I'll be traveling with you."

"Nice to meet you."

"This must be Jacob." "Hello Jacob."

"Hi." Jacob said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight a.m."

"Ok." She left.

"Jacob this is your nanny Sarah." Rachel said. "She's very nice."

"Hi Sarah." Jacob said.

"Hi."

"You're staying next door to us in every hotel room right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and I have copies of your schedule." "I'm supposed to take him tomorrow after tutoring when you go to the Smackdown taping."

"What?" "Mom I don't get to go with you."

"Tomorrow's gonna be my first day." "I need to get settled in." "After I do you can go with me sometimes."

"Ok."

The next day Rachel was at the Smackdown taping. She was in Teddy Long's office.

"It's an honor to have you on Smackdown Rachel."

"Thank you."

"I know you'll do great here."

"I'll try my best."

"Why don't you go to catering and meet everyone."

"Ok."

As she was standing in catering she saw Rey Mysterio. She had been a fan of his for a long time. She went up to him.

"Hi Rey my name is-

"Rachel Stevens."

"Yeah." "I'm a big fan of yours."

"That's funny I'm a big fan of yours." "Welcome to Smackdown."

"Thank you." "I'm looking forward to being here."

"You have a son right?"

"Yeah Jacob."

"Is he here?"

"No I left him with our nanny."

"I am planning on bringing him in though."

"I have to go but I just have to say, TV doesn't do you justice at all your way more beautiful in person."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." "See you later."

"Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel had been on Smackdown for a month. She liked it and was making a lot of new friends. Jacob was adjusting well to. He was going great in school. His nanny Sarah would still take him to see John every other Saturday. It was Saturday Jacob was playing on Rachel's laptop. Rachel was taking a nap. Jacob got bored there was a game on Rachel's cell phone he liked to play. He picked up her cell phone. He accidentally hit her contacts button and saw Randy's number. He pressed send went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi." "Who is this?"

"It's Jacob."

"Oh hey." "How are you?"

"Good."

"How's your mom?"

"Good."

"How do you like your tutor?"

"She's ok."

"How are you doing in school?"

"I'm getting A's and B's."

"Great."

"I wish you were on Smackdown to."

"Is your mom bring you to the pay per view next week?"

"Yeah."

"We'll hang out then ok."

"Ok."

"Can I talk to your mom?"

"She's sleeping."

"She's sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't know you're talking to me?"

"No." There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Jacob." Rachel said opening the door. "Who are you talking to?"

"Randy." "We're gonna hang out at the pay per view."

"Great."

"Hey Jacob can I talk to your mom now?" Randy asked.

"Sure." He handed her the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Jacob go watch TV." She said as she took the phone. He left the bathroom. "Hello Randy."

"Hi." "It's ok if I spent some time with Jacob right?"

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Randy if we're done talking about Jacob this conversation's over."

"Rachel-

"Bye." She hung up. When she came out of the bathroom Jacob was sitting on the bed. "Jacob we need to talk." She said sitting down next to him.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." "Next time you wanna talk to Randy ask me first."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for you didn't do anything wrong." "Just ask me first next time ok."

"Ok."

"Wanna go sightseeing with me?"

"What's there to see?"

"Tons of stuff." "We're in Washington D.C."

"Ok let's go."

They went to the White House, Lincoln Memorial, and the Washington Monument. They were walking around.

"Hey you two." They turned around.

"Hi." Rachel said.

"Mom who's this guy."

"You know me Jacob I just don't have my mask on." "It's me Rey."

"Mysterio."

"Yeah."

"You look different."

"You guys sightseeing?"

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah we haven't eaten today."

"Let me buy you guys lunch."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ok."

They went to a restaurant with an arcade in it. Jacob was playing games.

"Thanks for lunch Rey." Rachel said.

"You're welcome."

"Do you ever get recognized when you go anywhere?"

"Only by people who know what I look like without my mask." "You didn't even recognize me the first time you saw me without it."

"I know." "I had a whole different idea of what you looked like."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know."

"Is what I look like good or bad?"

"Good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Have you ever been married?"

"Yeah to John Cena." "He's Jacob's father." "Have you ever been married?

"Yeah my wife died four years ago."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

"How did it happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"A car accident." "A semi had to stop suddenly it lost control of what it was hauling, it hit my wife and three other cars."

"Oh my god."

"It took awhile but I've learned to cope." "I've even started dating again but nothing serious."

"Good for you." "We have to go." "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

The next day Rachel was in the diva's locker room.

"Guess what I just heard." Melina said.

"What?"

"Rey Mysterio likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"Supposedly Michelle Mccool and Layla overheard Rey telling Kofi Kingston."

"Come on Michelle and Layla you believe something they said?"

"I'm just telling you what I heard."

"Rey doesn't like me that way."

The next Sunday Rachel and Jacob were at the pay per view. They were in her locker room. There was a knock on the door. Rachel opened it.

"Hi Rachel." Randy said.

"Come on in." He went in.

"Hi Jacob." Randy said. "Give me a hug." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good."

"I missed you." They talked for a half hour.

"Mom can I go get something to eat?"

"Yeah." He left.

"Rachel I wanna talk." Randy said.

"Ok where's Sam?"

"She went back to work but that's not what I want to talk about." "I want to talk about us."

"There is no us."

"Rachel-

"No Randy, you have a wife." "You love her so leave me the hell alone." She stood up so did Randy. He stood in front of her.

"I do love her but-

"Like I said that's it."

"No it isn't because I love you to."

"What?"

"I love you Rachel."

"No." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." She shook her head no. "Yes. He kissed her.

"Randy leave." Jacob came back.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing come on I have to take you to Sarah."

"Can I stay with Randy instead?"

"If he doesn't care."

"He can stay with me." Randy said.

"Good luck in your match mom."

"Thanks." She left.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since the pay per view. Rachel decided she wasn't going to let what Randy said get to her. She decided even if he did mean it he was married. She wished Jacob didn't like him so much so she wouldn't have to converse with him at all. Dealing with it was hard but she was going to do it for Jacob. She just had to make sure Jacob was always around so Randy wouldn't talk about how he felt. She was glad she only had to see him once a month. Randy was in another state sitting in a bar. He was very drunk. Ted Dibiaise came up to his table and sat down.

"Hey man, what the fuck's wrong with you?" Ted said.

"I'm in love with two women."

"I knew you still loved Rachel."

"Yeah, I do and I love Sam"

"Well dude you can't have both of them."

"I know." "I slept with Rachel."

"When?"

"About a month ago." "The night my car got a flat she was with me and we had sex in the car."

"Does Sam know?"

"What do you think?"

"Are you sure you want to be with Sam?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with Rachel?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Sometimes I think about getting a divorce, other times I don't." "Sam says she wants a baby." "I really don't think she wants one." "We've been trying." "Plus I know if I divorce Sam to be with Rachel she won't be with me anyway."

Rachel was in her hotel room sleeping when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"Rachel."

"Who is this?"

"It's Randy."

"It's the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"I was just thinking about our night together and how great it was." "How great you were."

"Randy stop."

"Stop what?"

"Talking about it."

"Why?

"It never should've happened."

"But it did we both wanted it." "We love each other."

"I don't love you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Would you if I wasn't married?

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm hanging up."

"I love you."

"You know what makes it hard to believe you?" "Your wedding ring." She hung up.

The next day Rachel was at the arena Jacob was with Sarah. Rachel was sitting at a table. Rey sat next to her.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hey Rey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired."

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like to go out tonight?"

"I guess it is true."

"What?

"I heard a rumor that you liked me."

"I do."

"I have to let Sarah know but ok." "What do you wanna do?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Mexican food?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been to Abuelos?"

"No."

"They have some of the best food I've ever had."

"What time did you wanna pick me up?"

"Eight."

"Ok see you then." "I have to go get ready."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She went into the diva's locker room.

"Hey Rachel." Melina said.

"Hey Mel."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"Do you have a date or something?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Rey Mysterio."

"I thought he didn't like you like that."

"Well I was wrong he does."

"Do you like him?"

"Why do you think I agreed to go out with him?"

Rachel was getting ready in her room at the hotel.

"Jacob did you finish your dinner?" She said from the bathroom.

"Yeah how come you didn't eat?"

"Rey's taking me to dinner."

"When will you be back?"

"Late."

"Ok."

"Jacob you don't care that I'm going out with Rey do you?"

"No." "Rey's cool."

"Ok." She stepped out of the bathroom. "Come on let's go to Sarah's room."

Rey showed up at eight o' clock exactly. They went to the movie first. They were at the restaurant. Rachel was looking at the menu.

"All of this stuff looks really expensive." She said.

"Don't worry about it, get whatever you want." "You look great by the way."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Thank you."

The waiter came up to the table. Rey and the waiter knew each other they started talking in Spanish. Rey and Rachel both ordered Margaritas.

"I've always wanted to learn how to speak another language." Rachel said.

"I could teach you how to speak Spanish."

"Ok."

"Do you know what Estoy con una mujer hermosa means?"

"No."

"It means I'm with a beautiful woman."

"Aw." "That's so sweet."

Rey walked Rachel back to her room. They were outside her room.

"I had fun tonight Rey."

"Me to." "I'd like to do this again."

"Me to."

"Good." "I really wanna kiss you." They kissed very slowly.

"Goodnight Rey."

"Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel had been dating Rey Mysterio for three months. They were very happy together. Rey was teaching Rachel Spanish. She didn't have the whole language down yet but sometimes they would talk to each other in Spanish. Being with Rey made Rachel forget about Randy. She hadn't seen Randy in a few months because she hadn't any title defenses lately. She didn't care if she ever saw him again but knew she would eventually. Rey was in catering he was about to leave.

"Hey Rey." Kofi said. Rey turned around.

"Hey Kofi."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go see Rachel."

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

"So you guys are doing good?"

"Great." "I'm telling you, I know it's still early in our relationship but for the first time since Angelica I feel like I'm ready for a serious relationship."

"Do you get along with her son?"

"Yeah."

"Does he like you?"

"I think he's always nice to me when I see him and Rachel's never said he's said anything bad about me."

"If it gets to that point do you think you're ready to be a step dad?"

"We're a long way off from there." "I won't be ready to get married for a long time." "This is my first girlfriend in twelve years."

"That is a long time."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye."

Rachel was in the Diva's locker room.

"So how's Mrs. Mysterio today?" Melina said jokingly.

"Ha ha." "That won't be in the future anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Mel we've only been together three months." "I'm his first girlfriend since Angelica."

"Ex- girlfriend?"

"Wife."

"They're not still married are they?"

"Jesus Mel no." "Angelica died."

"Oh."

"We both decided we don't need to rush things."

"How does Jacob like him?"

"He likes him not as much as one of my old boyfriends."

"Who?"

"I used to date Randy Orton years ago before Jacob was even born." "We were even engaged."

"Why did you break it off?"

"He couldn't handle the fact that Jacob wasn't his."

"Did you love him?"

"Yeah I did but that was a long time ago." "I hope my relationship with Rey works I really do."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"There's no reason it won't it's just every relationship I've been in I've always gotten my heart broken." "My boyfriend in high school dumped me." "My boyfriend in wrestling school broke up with me." "My marriage ended in divorce from him abusing me." "Randy broke up with me and I told you about Ben." "I want it to be different with Rey."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How's your sex life with him?"

"Rey?"

"Yeah."

"We haven't had sex yet."

"You've been together three months and you haven't had sex yet?"

"No.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well don't you want to?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't think he wants to." "He's never asked to stay over or anything." "I don't know maybe he's just not sexually attracted to me."

"Don't take this the wrong way but why wouldn't any guy be sexually attracted to you." "How far have you guys gotten?"

"We've made out on my bed a couple times." "He always gets up after awhile and says he has to go."

"Do you love him?" There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She opened the door. "Speak of the devil." "I was just talking about you." "Hi baby."

"Hey." Rey said. "Wanna walk me down for my match?"

"Sure." She stepped out closing the door behind her. They were walking down the hall. "I hope we don't get drafted to different shows next week."

"We won't."

"What if we do?"

"We won't trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust it's that draft picker thing."

"Well the draft picker thing isn't going to split us up."

"Since we have a few days off starting tomorrow, wanna come over for dinner?" "Unless you don't feel like driving that far."

"I don't mind it's just an hour drive."

"What do you want me to make?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ok." "Good luck Rey."

"I don't need luck I have you."

"Aw." They kissed.

A few days later Natalya was talking to Rachel on her cell phone in the gym. Randy was in there to he started listening when he heard Rachel's name.

"What time's he coming over?" Natalya asked.

"Seven."

"I haven't seen Rey in a long time." "I can't believe dating him." "Everyone here can't wait to see you next week we miss you."

"I miss you guys to." "I gotta go see you next week."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"Natalya." Randy said.

"Yeah."

"Is Rachel dating Rey Mysterio?"

"Yeah what's it to you?" She said before she left. Randy went back up to his room and dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Why are you dating Rey Mysterio?"

"Randy?"

"Yeah."

"It's none of your business who I date."

"So the fact that I love you means absolutely nothing to you?"

"Jesus Christ Randy you're worst than a women." "Out of eight years apart we spent one night together." "One." "It was months ago now, get over it."

"This is about Mysterio isn't it?"

"No it's about you needing to let go of your past." "I did love you, keyword being did when we were together." "We're not going to be ever again." "The main reason being because you're married." "I told you us sleeping together was a mistake."

"It's funny you seemed to forget that I was married when you were moaning my name in the backseat."

"You are such an asshole." She hung up.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Rachel yelled. Rey went into the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hi." They kissed.

"Hi Rey." Jacob said from the living room.

"Hey Jacob."

"Jacob it's done come eat."

"Ok."

After dinner Rachel put Jacob to bed. She went back downstairs and watched a movie with Rey. After it was over Rey stood up.

"I'm gonna go." He said.

"Well I was thinking if you wanted you could stay the night."

"Not tonight I'm tired."

"Oh ok." She said disappointed. She stood up and quickly kissed him. "Call me tomorrow."

"Ok." She went upstairs. Rey could tell something was wrong. He went up after her. She was getting in her bed. He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Baby what's a matter."

"Nothing Rey." "Goodnight."

"Come on tell me."

"It's a woman thing, when your boyfriend doesn't seem attracted to you it doesn't feel very good."

"You think I'm not attracted to you?" "Of course I am." "Why would you think I'm not?"

"Well we've been together three months and we haven't, had sex." "You haven't even shown any interest in wanting to." "I want to." "I want to connect on a deeper level with you."

"Move over." She did. He sat next to her. "It's not that I don't want to, I do." "It's just that I haven't since Angelica." "I'm nervous is all." "It has nothing to do with you."

"You don't have to be nervous." "I understand."

"You still mad?"

"No." They kissed. "I'm sorry." "I feel really bad."

"Don't feel bad it's ok." They kissed again. It started slowly but grew more passionate. Rey laid Rachel down and got on top of her. She broke the kiss.

"Rey we don't have to do this."

"I want to." He rubbed her cheek with his palm. "Rachel, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you to Rey." They kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel woke up the next morning. She was so glad she and Rey finally slept together. Now she felt stupid for thinking he wasn't attracted to her. She was surprised when Rey told her he loved her. She was glad to because she wanted to tell him she loved him for awhile but didn't want to scare him away. She had a good feeling about her relationship with him. When she opened her eyes Rey wasn't in the bed. She could smell food cooking. She got up put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and when downstairs. Before she went into the kitchen she stood there and watched Rey and Jacob. Jacob was doing his homework at the table.

"Man I can't get this." Jacob said frustrated. "I hate math."

"What are having trouble with?" Rey asked.

"Three times seven."

"Ok every time you have something times seven think of it like football.

"Huh?"

"When a team scores a touchdown in a game how many points is that worth?"

"Seven.

"What's the score if they score two touchdowns in a game?"

"Fourteen."

"How about three touchdowns?"

"Twenty one."

"Ok. "How many touchdowns is that?"

"Three."

"Which touchdown equals twenty one?"

"The third one."

"So seven times three is?"

"Twenty one?"

"That's right."

"Thanks."

"Hey." Rachel said stepping into kitchen.

"Want an omelet?" Rey asked.

"Sure." She went over to him and they kissed.

"Ew mom I just ate that's gross." Jacob said. Rachel laughed.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning Rey?" Rachel asked.

"Jacob was hungry and I wanted to let you sleep." "So I decided to let you sleep and I made Jacob breakfast."

"Thank you." Rey made Rachel's breakfast they sat down at the table with Jacob.

"Mom."

"What?"

"Why did Rey stay here last night?" Rachel and Rey looked at each other.

"He was tired."

"Is he gonna give me a brother or sister?"

"No."

"I would like a brother or sister." "Can't he give you one?"

"Sweetheart where do you think babies come from?"

"A man goes to the hospital and tells the doctor he wants one." "The doctor gives him a little tiny one." "The man goes home and gives the baby to the mom to put in her stomach." "It grows for awhile then they both go to the hospital and get a baby."

"That's exactly right."

Rachel and Rey went upstairs. Rey went up there to get his car keys.

"Well Jacob's view on how babies are made is interesting." Rey said.

"Yeah well it can stay that way until he's fifty."

"If we're still together in a year maybe we can talk about me giving you a baby."

"Maybe."

"But the way we did it last night." "That was fun."

"Yeah it was." She kissed him. "Feel like staying a little longer." She said smiling.

"Are you sure that's a good idea what about Jacob?"

"He's playing his video games he won't move for hours."

"What if this takes hours?" "It did last night."

"Don't worry it'll be fine." They kissed and laid down on the bed.

"You're so beautiful baby." He mumbled against her lips. He moved down to her neck.

"Oh Rey." She moaned. He took off her shirt. She took off his. "I love you."

"I love you to."

It was Monday time for the draft. Rachel and Rey were driving to the arena. Rey was putting on his mask.

"Well this is it." Rachel said.

"Don't worry everything's gonna be ok." "We might be on a different show at the end of the night but we'll be on it together."

"I hope because long distance relationships never work."

"Even if we did get separated, which is not happening we'd find a way to make it work."

"How do you know that?"

"You love me and I love you and that's all we need."

_"Don't be to sure that's what me and Randy thought."_ She thought. "You think?"

"I know."

After they got to the arena. Rachel went to the Diva's locker room. Divas from both brands were there. Everybody was talking to each other.

"So Rachel I hear you're dating Rey Mysterio." Eve said.

"Yep I am." "It's great."

"Is it?" She said with a big grin.

"I meant besides that but that's great to."

"How long have you been together?"

"Three months."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah but I think with time it could get really serious."

"You mean like marriage?"

"Yeah but awhile from now like a year maybe two."

"We decided to take it slow." "I'm really happy I feel like I'm finally in a relationship that's gonna work for once."

"That's good."

Rachel was walking down the hall going to Rey's locker room.

"Rachel." She turned around. When she saw who it was she kept walking. "Rachel stop for a second."

"Why Randy?"

"Just give me a minute." She turned around.

"What?"

"I just wanted to apologize about last week." "I was upset."

"Ok I accept your apology, feel better now." She said sarcastically.

"You never used to be this mean to me."

"I'm not being mean I'm just trying to make you realize no matter how bad we want to, we can't turn back time." "You have Sam, I have Rey why can't we just be happy for each other."

"No matter how bad we want to?" He said smirking.

"What?"

"You said no matter how bad we want to we can't turn back time." "Meaning you want to be with me to."

"I didn't say that I said you can't turn back time."

"No you didn't."

"Stop twisting my words around."

"I'm not twisting anything around that's what you said." "What do see in Mysterio anyway?" "I mean I know you must like not having to look up to talk to him."

"Fuck you."

"Speaking of that there's no way that's better." "Nothing and no one is better than us in bed."

"Listen to me Randy." "I love Rey."

"Really?"

"Yes." He grabbed her and took her into an empty room. "What are you doing?" He kissed her slowly and passionately. She didn't kiss him back. He broke it after a few minutes.

"Does your Mexican jumping bean kiss you like that?"

"What the hell was that?"

"I was proving a point."

"What point you kissed me."

"You didn't stop me either." He left.

The draft was happening. There was a diva's match going on for the diva pick. Raw won. When it stopped it landed on Rachel. She looked at Rey. Then went out and got her shirt. The last match of the night was Randy versus The Undertaker. Randy won by hitting an RKO out of nowhere. When it stopped this time it landed on Rey. He went out to get his shirt Randy was staring at him. He knew who he wanted to welcome to Raw next week.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days had passed since the draft. Rachel wasn't happy that she was back on Raw. She figured with Rey there with her Randy would leave her alone. She knew there was nothing she could do and might as well make the best of it. When she told Jacob about it he was happy. Rachel was in the hotel sitting on the bed with Jacob watching TV. It was something they rarely got to do.

"Mom."

"What?"

"I'm glad we got to do this."

"What watch TV?"

"Yeah we haven't done this in awhile."

"I know."

"Where's Rey?"

"I told him he had to stay in his room tonight."

"Is he gonna be my step dad?"

"He might be one day but a long time from now."

"Would I have to call him dad?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good." "How come he talks funny to people sometimes?"

"You must mean when he speaks Spanish." "That's his native language."

"His what?"

"Remember you learned about different countries around the world?"

"Yeah."

"Remember Mexico?"

"Yeah."

"That's where Rey is from."

"I thought he lived in San Diego."

"He does but he was born in Mexico."

"Oh."

"Like you kind of." "We live in Los Angeles but you were born in St. Louis."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"Oh cause we lived with Randy then right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you love Randy mom?"

"Yeah I did."

"Why did you break up?"

"Grown up reasons."

"Did he not like me or something?"

"No it wasn't that, he loved you." Rachel's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Please hold while your call is connected." She handed the phone to Jacob.

"It's your dad." He took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Hey Jacob how you doing?"

"Good." "I miss you."

"I miss you to but we'll see each other Saturday."

"Ok."

"I need to talk to your mom."

"Ok."

"I love you see you in a couple days."

"I love you to." "Bye." He handed Rachel the phone. "He wants you."

"Hi John."

"Hey." "My parole hearing's in two months."

"I'll come and put in a good word for you."

"Do me a favor, don't tell Jacob if I get denied I don't want him to be sad." "If I get approved it'll be around Christmas time it'll be great."

"Ok I won't bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

"What did dad want?"

"Just to say hi."

The next night everyone from Raw was at a restaurant. It was a dinner they did every year to welcome the new people. Everyone was watching things that had been video taped behind the scenes over the years. There was a shot of Rachel playing the piano.

"I didn't know you could play the piano." Rey said.

"I haven't played in years."

In the video Randy sat down next to her.

"That's beautiful baby." Randy said in the video.

"Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss.

When Rey saw that he got a surprised look on his face. Randy looked at Rachel and smirked.

Rachel went back to Rey's room with him. They were sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you used to date Randy?" Rey asked.

"I didn't think it was important it was a long time ago."

"I mean I don't care I was just curious why you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." "A lot of women like that type."

"What type?"

"You know, tall muscular that kind of thing."

"Well there's one thing you have that Randy doesn't."

"What?"

"Me." "Come here." They kissed.

"Does he kiss better then me?" He mumbled against her lips. She thought back to when Randy kissed her.

"No."

"Rachel."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

It was Raw Rey was in his locker room Rachel walked in.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi."

"You'll never guess who I have a match with tonight."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"Randy?"

"Yeah isn't that funny I mean cause of what we were talking about the other day."

"Yeah." She said trying not to sound worried.

"I gotta go I'm up next."

"Be careful ok."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Rachel watched from Rey's TV in his locker room. He was about to do the 619 but Randy got his legs and DDTed him. He hit him with an RKO and won. He wasn't done there he back up in the corner.

"Randy no!" Rachel shouted at the screen. "Please Randy no, don't do that!" "No!" "No!" Randy kicked Rey in the head. "Shit!"

Rachel went with Rey in the ambulance. He had a concussion and was ordered not to compete for a month. Rachel was sitting in a chair next to his bed when he woke up.

"Rey." She hugged him.

"It's ok I'm ok." "I don't know what Orton's problem is though."

"He's a dick." "You have a concussion." "You can't wrestle for a month." "Don't worry I'm gonna stay here with you tonight."

"No you're not you're gonna go back to the hotel and get some sleep." "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

"Ok."

She went back to the hotel but she went to Randy's room. She knocked on the door. He opened it.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled smacking him acrossed the face as hard as she could. She walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks had passed. Rachel hadn't spoken to Randy since she slapped him. She was very angry with him. She thought something like that might happened during the match. She blamed herself for it happening. It was because of her Rey was at home right now. Randy wouldn't have touched him otherwise. Of course she couldn't tell Rey that. She was sitting on her bed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said

"Hi sweetie."

"Hey Rey."

"What's up?"

"I'm bored Jacob's asleep."

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course." "How's your head?"

"It's doing better."

"Good."

"I could probably come back right now."

"You should do what the doctor said."

"I know I'm going to." "I miss you though."

"Well when you get back we'll play nurse and I'll make sure you're all better."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you were a trained nurse." He said jokingly.

"Yeah I have a real good bedside manner."

"Lucky me." "It sucks that I'm gonna miss the Halloween party tomorrow night."

"I know."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah." "Sarah's watching Jacob."

"How is Jacob?"

"He's doing good."

"Good."

"I feel kind of bad I can't take him trick or treating tomorrow." "So I'm gonna take him to a candy store and let him get all the candy he wants."

"He's gonna love you."

"I know."

"I was looking at the schedule and I saw coming in the summer, we have a week long tour in Mexico."

"That's great."

"I'd like to take you and Jacob around and show you a couple things."

"Ok."

"I still have some relatives down there to."

"Sounds like fun."

"Has Jacob ever been to Mexico?"

"No."

"He'll have fun." "Well I'll let you get some sleep."

"Ok." "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

The next day Rachel went to lunch with Eve.

"How do you like being back on Raw?" Eve asked.

"It's good to be back other then the fact that I'm on the same show as Randy."

"So you guys aren't friends anymore?"

"No especially after what he did to Rey."

"Did anything happened after you guys, you know."

"A couple weeks later he told me that he loved me."

"He did what?"

"I know right."

"What did you say?"

"I told him his wedding ring made that hard to believe."

"Do you think he meant it?"

"I don't know and I don't care." "I'm finally in a stable relationship with a good man and nothing and no one is messing it up."

"Is that why Randy kicked Rey in the head because he was jealous?"

"I think so." "The bastard paid for it though."

"What do you mean?"

"The night it happened after I left the hospital I went to Randy's room and smacked him."

"You did?"

"Yeah he's lucky I didn't kick him in the balls."

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing I just walked away." "I haven't talked to him since."

"Are you going to the Halloween party tonight?"

"Yeah." "Are you?"

"Yeah it should be pretty fun."

"Even though I don't have a date."

"You'll still have fun."

"I know."

Jacob was done with school for the day.

"Come on Jacob we're leaving." Rachel said.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you that's a surprise."

They were in the car.

"Mom would it be alright if I hung out with Randy some time this week?" "I haven't seen him in awhile."

"I'll talk to him for you tonight ok."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I can't take you trick or treating tonight."

"It's ok."

"Do you ever miss living at home and going to a regular school?"

"Sometimes." "Seeing you on TV makes it worth it though." "I get to tell everybody my mom's on TV and she's the champ." "I'm proud of you."

"Aw thanks sweetheart." The car stopped.

"Where are we?"

"We're at a candy store." "Since we can't go trick or treating I'm letting you pick out anything you want."

Rachel went to the party. Some people were dressed up some weren't. Rachel wasn't. She got a drink and sat down. Randy sat down next to her.

"Jacob wants to hang out with you this week."

"Send him by my room after the house show Wednesday."

"Ok." She stood up.

"Rachel wait I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm sorry ok."

"No it's not ok." "You put my boyfriend in the hospital and for what, because you're to jealous to see me with someone else." She walked away.

Three hours later she was trashed. She was doing jello shots and drinking long island iced teas. She could barely walk. Randy was sober and saw her walk out the door. He followed her. She stumbled through the parking lot to her car, struggling to unlock it.

"Rachel what are you doing?"

"Going back to the hotel."

"You're not driving." He took her keys.

"Hey, hey, give me back my keys damnin it."

"You can't even talk or walk." "You're coming with me." He put her in his car.

When the got back to the hotel he followed her to her room unlocked it and helped her inside.

"Randy, Randy thank you for giving me a ride."

"No problem." Suddenly she kissed him surprising him. He knew it was wrong but he kissed her back.

"Does your wife kiss you like that?" She kissed him again he kissed her back. "Is she better in bed then me?" "I bet she isn't." "I can show you if you want me to." As tempted as Randy was he knew he had to leave. He knew taking advantage of Rachel wasn't right.

"I've gotta go." He went for the door.

"Hey Randy."

"Yeah?" He said turning to look at her.

"What if I do love you?"

"Goodnight Rachel."


	18. Chapter 18

It was the next morning. Rachel woke up her head was pounding. She opened her eyes. She was in her bra and panties. She didn't remember how she got back to the hotel. The last thing she remembered was talking to Randy at the party and going to get a drink. She remembered thinking what a jerk he was as she was drinking. She got up went to the bathroom and got dressed. She started looking for her car keys and couldn't find them. She went next door to get Jacob and knocked on the door. Sarah answered the door.

"Hi Sarah." Rachel said.

"Hi."

"Is Jacob awake?"

"Yeah." "You look a little rough." "Are you ok?"

"I have a little bit of a hangover."

"Did you drive back here?"

"I don't know I can't find my keys." Rachel went in the room. Jacob was watching cartoons. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi mom." "Did you have fun at the party?"

"Yeah." "Were you good for Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"Did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Wanna go to breakfast before your tutor comes?"

"Sure." "Am I going with you or Sarah after school?"

"Sarah but I have tomorrow off so we'll spend the whole day together I promise."

"Ok."

"Ready."

"Yeah."

They went to a restaurant in the hotel.

"Is that all you're gonna have mom?" He said looking at her cup of coffee.

"Yeah I don't feel good."

"You should stay here then." "I'll take care of you." "I'll make you chicken soup and read you stories."

"I'll be fine." "It's just a headache."

"Ok." "Did you talk to Randy?"

"Yes I did, he said Wednesday after the house show you can go to his room."

"Good."

Rachel and Jacob were back upstairs.

"Be good for your teacher ok."

"Ok." He hugged her.

"What's this for?"

"Feel better mom." "I love you."

"I love you to." She left.

She went to Eve's room and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hi." Eve said.

"Hi." "Did you give me a ride back here last night?"

"No why?"

"I don't remember how I got here and I can't find my keys."

"I'm not surprised." "You were wasted last night."

"Did you see me leave with anyone?"

"No."

"Well if I can't find my keys by the time it's time to go will you give me a ride?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Rachel went back to her room. She hadn't planned on falling asleep but she did. She woke up to someone knocking on her door. She opened it.

"What do you want Randy?"

"I figured you might need these." He said handing the keys.

"How did you get my keys?"

"I gave you a ride last night." "Don't you remember?"

"No." "Randy I woke up in my underwear we didn't do anything, right?"

"Right."

"Thank god."

"Come on I'll take you to get your car."

"No that's ok I'll have Eve take me."

"We never did have that talk."

"I told you already Randy, I don't wanna talk to you."

"You talked to me last night."

"That was for Jacob."

"I mean after that." "Don't you remember when we came back here?"

"I don't remember anything." "What are you talking about?"

"You kissed me."

"I did not."

"Yes you did." "You even said I could sleep with if I wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because I have to much respect for you."

"Ha respect?" "You don't know the first thing about respect." She slammed the door in his face.

**Two Months Later**

It was Christmas Eve. Rachel and Randy hadn't spoken to each other for two months. She was glad he was finally getting the point. Rachel and Jacob were home.

"Jacob your dad's on the phone." Rachel said. He got up and took the phone.

"Hi dad." Jacob said.

"Hi are you excited?"

"Yeah." "Santa's gonna be here soon."

"You've been good this year." "You'll get a lot of presents." "I have presents for you." "What are you and mom doing tonight?"

"We're gonna watch Rudolph and make Christmas cookies."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah but I wish you could be here to."

"Me to." "I gotta go but I love you and I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

After Rachel put Jacob to bed she was talking to Rey on the phone.

"I miss you." He said.

"I miss you to." "I know you wanted us to come with you."

"It's ok Jacob's Christmas morning is way more important."

"Thank you for the earrings they're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna get some sleep." "Jacob will be waking me up early tomorrow."

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow I love you."

"I love you to."

The next morning Rachel was sleeping. Jacob came running in.

"Mom wake up, it's Christmas." "Mom." "Mom."

"Ok, ok, ok." She said tiredly.

Jacob opened all of his presents. The doorbell rang. Rachel got it. Jacob heard footsteps but was to into his toys to care.

"Merry Christmas Jacob."

"Dad?" He turned around. John was standing right in front of him "Dad!" They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out."

"They let you out?" "You don't have go back ever?"

"Nope."

"Yay!"

"I brought you a present it's outside." They went outside.

"A bike!" "Thanks dad."

John stayed until Jacob went bed. Jacob was really excited that John was going to wrestle again. John was getting ready to leave.

"I don't think I've ever seen Jacob so happy." Rachel said.

"Yeah it's great." "I have a lot years to make up for."

"I think you're off to a good start." "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Randy was in his bedroom in St. Louis drinking a bottle of whiskey. He was holding the two things he found when he got home a couple days ago. One was a note it read.

Dear Randy,

I can't take you abandoning me any longer. It's to hard. Goodbye.

- Samantha

The other was divorce papers.

"Merry Christmas Randy." He said to himself. "You're getting a divorce."

**I know the answer's probably no but would you guys read a story where John Cena is the main love interest instead of Randy Orton**


	19. Chapter 19

Six months had passed. Jacob loved having John around. He always wanted to stay with him. He was enjoying his summer vacation. Rachel and Randy still hadn't spoken to each other. She'd heard that Sam divorced him. Her life was going great at first she was a little worried about John being around Jacob but John was telling the truth. He wasn't the same horrible man she knew years ago. She and Rey's one year anniversary was today. She couldn't believe it had been a year since they started dating. Jacob had stayed at John's the night before. Rachel was picking him up she knocked on the door. John answered.

"Hi Rachel." John said.

"Hi John." "Is Jacob ready?"

"He's finishing his breakfast." "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." She went in. "Hi Jacob."

"Hi mom."

"What are you eating?"

"Room service, sense dad can't cook." "You could show him how."

"I've tried he's to stubborn."

"Well excuse me for not being a culinary master like your mom." John said jokingly.

"A what?" Jacob said.

"A good cook." Rachel said.

"Oh." "Dad can I stay here again tonight?"

"No, remember I told you I have get up really early tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." "Can I go to the bathroom before we go?"

"Yeah." Rachel said. He went into the bathroom.

"How are you today?" John asked.

"Good." "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah." "Did you have fun with Mysterio?"

"I didn't even see Rey last night." "We wanted to wait until tonight it's our one year."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jacob came out of the bathroom. "Ready."

"Yeah." "Bye dad." "I love you."

"I love you to bye."

Later that night Rachel was waiting for Rey to pick her up. There was a knock on her door.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi. They kissed. "Ready?"

They were at Abuelos where they had there first date.

"You look beautiful tonight Rachel."

"Thank you." "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I can't believe it's been a year already."

"Me either."

"The best year of my life."

"Mine to."

"I haven't been able to say that in a long time."

"Me either." "I feel safe with you Rey I really do."

"I know and you should because I would never hurt you."

"I know."

They went back to Rey's room. The room was covered in candles and roses.

"What's all this?" She asked.

"Oh just setting the mood." "Want some champagne?"

"Sure." He poured it for both of them and handed her her glass. "Thank you." They drank it down.

"Ready for your present?"

"You didn't have to buy me a present."

"Yes I did it's our anniversary."

"Ok what is it?" "Rey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." "I just wanna ask you a question."

"Ok."

"Rachel you've made me feel love, something I never thought I would feel again." He took a ring out of pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "Rey I love you."

"I love you to."

A couple days passed. Jacob was ok with Rachel and Rey getting married. Rachel was at the arena. Sarah was watching Jacob.

"Sarah can ride my bike to the park acrossed the street?"

"Ok be back in a half hour."

"Ok thanks."

An hour later Rachel was waiting for the house show to start. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "Sarah slow down I can't understand you." "What!" "Oh my god!" "I'll be there as soon as I can!" She hung up and ran for John's locker room. "John! "John!" She ran into John's locker room.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"Jacob was hit by a car!"

"What!" "Let's go."

They went to the hospital and went to the information desk.

"Jacob Cena." Rachel said.

"He's in children's ICU on the fifth floor." The woman said. They went up and found Sarah.

"Sarah what happened?" Rachel asked. Sarah was crying.

"I let Jacob go to the park acrossed the street like we've been letting him do all week." "He wasn't back after a half hour so I went to go look for him." "When I got to the road I saw the ambulance loading him in." "I'm sorry."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena." The doctor said. They turned around. "Jacob was a victim of a hit and run." "Witnesses said he was crossing the street and truck came flying down the road and hit him."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He's suffered severe internal injuries." "We stopped the bleeding but he needs a transfusion." "Which one of your blood types is B?"

"I'm type A." Rachel said.

"Me to." John said.

"So Jacob was adopted?"

"No he's our biological son." Rachel said.

"Is Mr. Cena his biological father?"

"Yes we had a DNA test when he was born."

"I see." "Well we need to find a donor fast."

"Or what?" John said.

"Or he will die." "I'm sorry I have to get back to him." Rachel turned to John and started crying.

"We'll find a donor don't worry." John said hugging her.

Twenty minutes later Rachel was sitting down.

"Rachel." She looked up.

"Randy."

"How bad is it?"

"He needs a blood transfusion or he's gonna die."

"No he's not I'm not gonna let that happened." They hugged. "What type do they need?"

"B."

"Where's the doctor that's my blood type."

Randy found the doctor. They started the transfusion. The doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena." "I need you to come with me." "I need a blood sample."

"Why?"

"Just to clear something up."

A few hours later the doctor came out again. Rachel, John and Randy were all waiting.

"He's responding to the blood." "He's gonna be fine."

"Thank god." Rachel said.

"I need to talk to the three of you." "Mrs. Cena-

"I'm not Mrs. Cena we're divorced."

"When neither of your blood types matched Jacob's I thought that was strange." "See a child has to have one of his parents blood types." "I read your file on the DNA test you had when Jacob was born." "I also ran my own DNA test three times."

"What are you saying?"

"The first DNA test was wrong." "Mr. Cena you aren't Jacob's father." "Mr. Orton you are Jacob's father."

"Oh my god." Rachel said.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was shocked at what the doctor just told them. Rachel didn't know how she was going to tell Jacob this. She had to tell him that the man he knew as his father since birth was not his father. She knew he was going to be absolutely crushed. Feeling bad for John wasn't helping either. When John heard the news he went outside. Rachel followed him. She found him on a bench near the hospital. She sat down next to him. His hands were buried in his face.

"John?" "John, are you ok?"

"No." He looked at Rachel he was crying. "This can't be happening." "He's my whole world."

"I know." "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You have to, for Jacob."

"He's the reason I changed you know." "I did it all for him."

"You still have to be there for him."

"I don't know if I can look him in the eye and tell him I'm not his father."

"You're not in this alone I'm here."

"Do we have to tell him at all?"

"Yes."

"Why?" "He'll never know any different."

"Because Randy is his father."

"Father?" "Who did Jacob first call daddy?" "Me." "Who taught Jacob his ABC's?" "Me."

"John." "You know Randy's gonna want Jacob to know he's his father."

"It's not fair I'm Jacob's father not Randy."

"No you're not John."

"Maybe not biologically but who does he think is his father?"

"You."

"Exactly." "I don't want to do this to him."

"I don't either but if the situation was reversed, wouldn't you want him to know you were his father?" Randy came out.

"Jacob's awake."

They all went back inside. Rachel and John went into Jacob's room. He had cuts and bruises on his face and a broken arm.

"Hi sweetheart." Rachel said.

"Hi mom." He said weakly. She hugged him.

"Don't worry you're gonna be ok."

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car."

"I'm sorry I tried to be careful."

"It's ok." He looked at John.

"Dad."

"Hey Jacob."

"Dad why are you crying?" He said noticing the tears on John's cheeks.

"I'm fine I'm just glad your ok." He hugged him. "I love you so much."

"Dad it's ok I'm gonna be alright."

"I know."

"Don't be sad ok."

"I won't."

"Hey Jacob." Rachel said. "Randy's here." "Want him to come in and see you?"

"Yeah." She went out and got him.

"Hi Jacob." Randy said.

"Hi." "Dad where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk." "I'll be back ok."

"Ok." John left.

"How are you feeling Jacob?" Randy asked.

"I can't really feel anything." "Why are you here?"

"Well I heard you were hurt so I came down here to check on you." "I'm glad you're ok." "Maybe when you get better we'll go for an ice cream."

"Ok."

"I would like to start hanging out more often."

"The times I'm not busy with my dad we can."

"Ok." Rachel saw Rey standing outside.

"Hey Jacob." Rachel said. "Rey's here I'm gonna take him to get a coffee and let you talk to Randy."

"Ok." She went out in the hall.

"Hey." Rey said. They hugged. "Is he ok?"

"He's gonna be fine." "Come to the cafeteria with me I can tell yow what's going on." She explained everything.

"So Randy's really Jacob's father?"

"Yeah." "Rey I don't know what to do." "How do I explain to my son that his father isn't the father he's known his whole life?"

"It's gonna be really hard." "You'll find the strength."

"I just…I can't deal with this." She started crying. Rey hugged her.

"It's ok Rachel it's ok." "Everything will be fine." Rey stayed for a little while then left.

Visiting hours were over. Only one parent was allowed to stay so Rachel decided to. John said bye to Jacob and left already. Randy was getting ready to leave.

"Bye Jacob." He said.

"Bye."

"I'm gonna come back tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Yeah." They hugged.

"Jacob I'm gonna walk Randy to his car." Rachel said. "I'll be right back."

"Ok."

They were standing by his car.

"Randy thank you." "If it wasn't you I don't know what would've happened." "I don't think we should tell him until he's out of the hospital."

"I don't think we should either."

"John already agreed to it to."

"I still can't believe he's my son." "There's so many things I never got to see." "I feel like I abandoned him."

"You didn't." "You didn't know none of us did."

"I'm sorry if I would have known I would've never kicked you out."

"Randy it's not your fault."

"I'll make it up to him I swear." "I feel like such an asshole." "I wasn't there." "I could've helped you." "You had to raise him alone because of me." "I love him."

"I know you do." They hugged. "It's ok."

"I let you down." "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

A couple weeks later everyone had a couple days off. Today they were telling Jacob. They were all in Rachel's living room sitting on the couch.

"Jacob we need to talk to you." Rachel said.

"Ok."

"When you were in the hospital they ran a test." "It's called a DNA test you get half of your DNA from me and the other half from your dad." "Remember I told you when you were born we lived with Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Jacob." John said. "When we got the test back it said…it said that I'm not your dad."

"What?" "You're not my dad?"

"No I'm not."

"Why?" "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do." John said trying not to break down in tears. "It doesn't have anything to do with that."

"Who is my dad then?"

"I am." Randy said.

"You put me inside my mom's stomach?"

"Yeah."

"Mom are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"No I don't want a different dad." "I want my dad not Randy."

"Jacob Randy is your dad." John said.

"No you are."

"Jacob I know this is hard for you to understand but I'm not your dad."

"Don't give me away." Jacob said starting to cry.

"I'm not giving you away." "Randy needs to be your dad now." "It was never supposed to be me."

"But I don't want Randy to be my dad." "I love you dad."

"I love you to but this is the way it has to be."

"Jacob I'll love you just like John does." Randy said. "You don't have to call me dad you can still call me Randy."

"I'll still be your friend Jacob." John said.

"I don't want you to be my friend, I want you to be my dad." He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door. Rachel went up after him. John and Randy went up a few minutes after. Rachel was holding Jacob on his bed he was crying.

"Ssh, ssh, it's ok sweetheart." Rachel said starting to cry. "Everything's gonna be ok I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Two months passed. Jacob was still having a hard time with Randy being his father. He was trying to call John by his first name. It was very strange to him he still saw John as his dad. He liked Randy but not as a dad. Rachel felt bad for Jacob she blamed herself. She felt because of the choice she was forced to make years ago she ruined his life. It made her feel terrible. She was glad she had Rey. He'd been very supportive over the last couple months. Rachel and Rey were at the hotel laying in bed.

"Rey." She said.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a good mother?"

"You're a great mother."

"I just feel like I screwed up."

"You didn't screw anything up."

"What if he never recovers from this?"

"He will he just needs time."

"If he doesn't it'll be my fault."

"He's gonna grow up to be a good man." "I know it." "All because his mom loves him so much."

"I don't know what I would do without you." "I really don't." They kissed.

"When you're ready I'd like to talk about something important."

"If it's the wedding I can't deal with that right now." "Not that I don't want to marry you, I do, it's just with everything else going on I can't concentrate on that now."

"No not the wedding."

"What then?"

"You're not ready for that either."

"What?" "I won't know if I'm ready if you don't tell me."

"Well when you're ready, I would like to try and have a baby."

"You're right I'm not ready."

"See."

"Not that I wouldn't like another baby." "Just not right now."

"I know."

"It would be nice to have a little girl one day." "I love the name Lily."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Yeah." There was a knock on the bedroom door. Rachel got up and answered it. "Jacob what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Come on I'll put you back to bed."

They went to his bedroom. He laid down. She sat down on the bed.

"What was your dream about?"

"You told me you weren't my mom." "Then you went away."

"I'll always be your mom that's never gonna change."

"Can I see d-John tomorrow please?" "I haven't seen him in a couple weeks."

"Ok but you can't stay very long Randy wants to spend time with you."

"Ok."

"Do you want Freddie?"

"Yeah." She handed him a stuffed dog. "Can we ever get a real dog?"

"Maybe someday." "I never told who gave me Freddie did I?"

"No."

"Randy gave him to me for Christmas one year." "When you were learning how to reach you always reached for him." "So I gave him to you."

"Is Randy mad at me?"

"No." "Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I don't call him dad."

"That doesn't matter to him." "He just wants to spend time with you and get to know you better."

"I like him as my friend." "I don't know if I can like him as my dad." "Is that bad?"

"No and he understands that."

"I wish John was still my dad."

"I know."

"I miss him."

"I know you do." "I know it's hard but it'll get easier I promise."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

The next morning at the arena Rachel took Jacob to John's locker room. Jacob hugged him.

"Hi dad, oh I mean John sorry."

"Hi Jacob how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Good." "Are you being good?"

"Yeah."

"How's school going?"

"Fine." Rachel got a text.

"Jacob come on we've gotta go." "Randy's here."

"Ok." "Bye John."

"Bye Jacob." As soon as they left John started crying.

They went to Randy's locker room.

"Hi Jacob." Randy said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Since I have the weekend off I'm going home."

"To where me and my mom lived with you?"

"Yeah." "Do you wanna come with me?"

"If mom comes to."

"Why do you want me to come? Rachel asked.

"I'll feel better."

"Ok I'll come."

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Jacob said.

"You're gonna sleep in your old room." Randy said. "I had it decorated for you you're gonna love it."

"Where's mom gonna sleep?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch." She said.

"No you're gonna sleep in the guest room acrossed from Jacob's room."

"Do you want me to leave Jacob here?" "I have to go talk to Rey." He looked at Jacob.

"Do you wanna stay here with me?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." "Jacob I'll be back ok."

"Ok."

She went to Rey's locker room

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi."

"Randy invited Jacob to spend the weekend at his house and he wants to go."

"That's great." "It'll give them time to bond."

"Yeah." "There's one more thing."

"Jacob will only go, if I go to."

"So you'd be with Randy all weekend?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I like that."

"Rey I'm doing it for Jacob, not myself."

"I know but I still don't like it."

"I thought you would be more understanding." "I guess I was wrong." She left slamming the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

A couple days had passed. Rachel was not speaking to Rey. She felt insulted, like he didn't trust her. She couldn't believe he would think she would do something with Randy. It aggravated her because all she was trying to do was what was best for Jacob. It was Thursday Rachel, Randy and Jacob were leaving after the house show tomorrow. Rachel was at the arena. Jacob was with Sarah finishing his schoolwork. Rachel was in catering sitting at a table when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"What Rey?"

"Come on don't be like that." "I'm sorry."

"You don't trust me."

"Yes I do."

"You know when I was dating Ben he didn't trust me." "You know why, because he was the one who was cheating on me."

"I'm not cheating on you." "I would never ever do that."

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"I told you I do." "Look at it from my point of view." "You're spending the weekend alone with your ex-boyfriend."

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You're acting like I'm doing this because I want to." "I'm doing this to make Jacob feel more comfortable." "I want him to get closer to Randy." "I'll do anything to make that happened."

"I'm sorry." "I love you."

"I love you to but right now I don't like you very much." She got up and left.

The next day after the show Rachel and Jacob were driving to the airport.

"Mom."

"What?"

"Is Randy's house nice?"

"Well I haven't been there in a long time but from what I remember it's nice." "Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"It's ok going to a new house will do that to you."

"I mean I know Randy won't hurt me or anything." "It's just I feel a little weird about staying there."

"You don't have to I can call Randy and tell him you changed your mind."

"No I wanna go." "As long as you're there to I'll be ok."

"Ok."

"Is Missouri cold?"

"This time of year it can be but since it's early September it won't be that cold." "It'll be fun don't worry."

They were in the airport. Randy found them.

"Hey you guys." He said.

"Hi Randy." Rachel said.

"Hi." "Hey Jacob."

"Hi."

"Did you pack your football?"

"Yeah."

"Well after you get all settled in, if you want we can go out in the yard and play catch."

"Ok." They flight got called.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

They pulled into the driveway a couple hours later.

"This is it." Randy said. Everyone got out of the car and went inside. "What do you think Jacob?"

"It's nice."

"Wanna see your room?"

"Yeah."

They all went upstairs. Randy opened the door. The only thing Rachel still recognized was the color of the walls. The last she saw it the only things in there were a crib, changing table and a rocking chair. Now there was a bed, toy box, dressers, a TV, Playstation and a chair.

"Are there toys in there?" Jacob asked pointing to the toy box.

"Yep." Randy said. "They're all yours." "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Me to."

"Me to." Rachel said. "I'm gonna start cooking."

"Are you sure you don't wanna order out?" Randy said.

"No I wanna cook it's been forever since I cooked."

"Ok." "Jacob get your football."

"Ok."

They went downstairs. Rachel was her old piano sitting in the living room.

"You kept the piano." She said.

"Yeah it makes the room look nicer."

Dinner was done in two hours. Rachel went to tell Jacob and Randy it was done. She could see them from the living room window. They were talking and tossing the ball back and forth. She opened the front door.

"Come you guys dinner's done." She said.

They all sat down at the table.

"Rachel I really missed your cooking." Randy said.

"I guess I haven't lost my touch then."

"Did I used to eat in here when I was a baby?" Jacob said.

"No you'd mostly eat in the living room." Rachel said. "You were to little to eat solid food yet."

After dinner they all went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Randy." Jacob said.

"What?"

"How long did you date mom?"

"Uh, um, well-

"He doesn't remember." Rachel said. "It's ok he never could remember dates very good."

"I remember."

"We're waiting." She said smiling.

"A year and a half."

"Wrong." "Almost two years."

"That's what I meant."

"Yeah." "He's a goof isn't he." She said looking at Jacob.

"Yeah."

After a few more hours it was time for Jacob to go to sleep. After Rachel put him to bed she went back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Randy.

"I had fun today." He said.

"So did Jacob I could tell."

"I hope he doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't."

"I wouldn't blame him if he did." He looked at her hand. "When did you get engaged?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." "Hey I wanna play the piano." She got up and sat down at the piano. "Come here Randy." "I want you to play this with me."

"I don't know how to play the piano."

"You know how to play this song I taught it to you." He sat down next to her. She started playing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow. "Remember?"

"A little bit." He started playing to. He messed up.

"You just hit the wrong key." She stood up and went behind him putting her hands on top of his.

"I remember now." They finished the song. He looked up at her. "You always were a great teacher."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. She went upstairs.

It was Sunday night. It was almost Jacob's bedtime.

"Jacob did you brush your teeth?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell Randy goodnight."

"Can he read me a story?"

"Want us to both read you a story?"

"Yeah."

"Ok go get him."

In the middle of the story Jacob fell asleep. About an hour after that it started to storm. When Rachel went to Randy gave her a flashlight in case the power went out. She went to sleep a lightening bolt woke her up. She went to turn on the light and it wouldn't turn on. She got her flashlight and went acrossed the hall. She opened Jacob's door he was sleeping when she shut Randy was standing there. They both jumped.

"You scared me." She whispered.

"You scared me to."

"Jacob's fine." "The lightening bolt woke me up."

"Me to."

"I probably won't be able to go back to sleep for awhile." "Feel like talking."

"Sure."

They went to his room. He lit a few candles so they could see each other. They sat on the bed. He smiled.

"What?"

"This weekend's been so fun."

"I think Jacob had fun."

"Did you?"

"It was nice hanging out with you." "It was like the old days before we complicated everything."

"How did we do that?"

"We had sex."

"I think it made it better."

"Well we did get Jacob out of it." "I'd never take him back."

"Neither would I." "I wouldn't take my time with you back either."

"We had a lot of good times."

"Yes we did." "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not."

"If I would've have married you back then we'd be together now."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"I guess not."

"But I'd never take back the time we spent together either." She said smiling. She kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled back he kissed her. She kissed him back. They laid down. It grew more passionate. He was on top of her. He started kissing her neck. They kissed again. She felt his hands go under her shirt. She sat up. "Stop." "I can't do this."

"Rachel I love y-

"No that's exactly why we can't." "You can't love me and I can't love you." "I'm sorry." She got up went back to her room and started crying.


	23. Chapter 23

When Rachel woke up the next morning all she wanted to do was leave. She still had four hours until that could happened. She knew the hours were going to drag. Last night came as a total shock to her. She was just glad she stopped it before it escalated. Even though it didn't go that far Rachel still felt guilty about it. After she swore to Rey nothing like that would ever happened it did. She was in her room getting dressed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi."

"Hi Rey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just really, really tired." "There was a big storm here last night and I didn't get much sleep."

"Go back to bed for awhile."

"I can't our flight leaves in a few hours and I have to make Jacob breakfast."

"Can't Randy do that?"

"I don't even know if he's awake yet."

"You're coming back to the hotel before we leave for the arena right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can leave Jacob with Sarah and come to my room?" "I wanna talk to you."

"We're talking now."

"I know I don't wanna do this over the phone."

"Do what?"

"You'll see when you get here."

"Ok." "I gotta go."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Rachel went downstairs Randy and Jacob were in the kitchen. She went in and sat down next to Jacob. Randy was standing at the stove.

"Morning mom." Jacob said.

"Morning."

"Want some pancakes?" Randy asked.

"No I'm not hungry."

"Are you sick mom?"

"No I'm just not hungry." Randy gave Jacob his pancakes and sat down acrossed from Rachel. He wasn't eating either.

"Randy how come your not eating?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not hungry." Jacob ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Mom are you and Randy mad at each other?"

"No why?"

"You're not talking to each other."

"We just don't feel like talking."

"How come?"

"Eat your breakfast."

"Randy it's ok if I come back here right?" Jacob said.

"Yeah absolutely this is your house to." "Did you have fun this weekend?"

"Yeah."

"Me to."

After breakfast Rachel packed her and Jacob's things. Everyone stayed in the living room and watched TV until it was time to go to the airport. When they got to the hotel Rachel dropped Jacob off with Sarah and went to Rey's room. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in and sat on the couch. "I got something for you." He handed her flowers.

"Thank you they're beautiful." He sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." "You were right and I was wrong." "I know that you went for Jacob." "I just got jealous." "I won't do it again I promise." "The important thing is that Jacob gets closer to Randy." "Please let's not fight anymore." "I love you Rachel."

"I love you to." They kissed. Rey held her in his arms.

"I missed this, I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"How did it go?"

"They had a great time together."

"Good I'm glad." "I was thinking maybe we should move in together."

"Ok." "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah."

"We should live together we're going to anyway when we get married, which I can't wait to do."

"Me either." "Hey."

"What?" He said something Spanish in her ear. "Rey." She said laughing. They kissed and stood up. They went into the bedroom. As they laid back on the bed Rachel began to think about the night before. She didn't know why. She pushed it out of her mind.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you to."

Later she was at the arena. Jacob stayed the hotel with Sarah to do his homework. Rachel went into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey." Eve said. "How did this weekend go?"

"Great Jacob had a lot of fun."

"That's good." "Are you and Rey still fighting?"

"We made up today." "We're moving in together."

"That's great."

"Yeah." She turned towards her locker and started undressing to change into her wrestling gear. "I'm really looking forward to moving in with Randy."

"What?"

"I said I'm really looking forward to moving in with Rey."

"No you didn't you said Randy."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Well if I did I meant Rey but I don't think I said that." "Gotta go."

She was getting a pop from the vending machine. When she turned around Randy was in front of her.

"We need to talk." He said.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why am I doing this to you?" "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing to you?"

"We both know what we wanted last night."

"That's not what I wanted that's why I stopped you."

"Then why were we kissing?" "Why did you let me touch you?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think that's true." "Can you honestly say it didn't feel right when we were all together this weekend?" "We were acting like a family."

"But we're not I'm Jacob's mother and you're Jacob's father but that doesn't make us a family."

"It sounds like it does to me." "Our son is what makes us family."

"So just because we have a son together that automatically means we're supposed to be together?"

"No." "We're supposed to be together because we love each other."

"Please don't start this again."

"What being honest about how I feel?" "Why won't you be honest to?"

"Randy for the millionth time, I am in love with Rey Mysterio."

"I don't think so." "I think you just got with him because I was married and you knew you couldn't have me."

"I love him."

"I heard you the first time." "Unless I'm not the one you're trying to convince." He walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

Four months had passed. Rachel and Rey were now living together. Jacob was adjusting to Randy well. He still called him Randy but he stayed at Randy's house without Rachel now. He even started staying in Randy's room at some of the hotels. As the months went on they got closer and closer. Rachel was happy that was happening. She knew now that Jacob was going to be fine. She was surprised that Randy was leaving her alone. Unless it was something about Jacob he didn't even talk to her. She thought it was good that he was finally understanding. Things were going so well that Rachel and Rey finally started to discuss wedding plans. There wedding was in two months. Rachel already picked out her dress and they were looking at churches. Rachel and Rey were at the hotel in bed asleep. She woke up. When she went to get up Rey stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have get Jacob from Randy's and to the drugstore."

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"Yeah." She rolled over to face him and kissed him.

"Why do you need to go to the drugstore?"

"Oh no reason."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry it's for something good."

"What?"

"I know we haven't talked about it in awhile but I think I might be pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I didn't wanna tell you until I knew for sure."

"I hope you are that'll be great." "Are you having any symptoms?"

"I'm two months late." "So I'm buying a test." "Don't get your hopes up yet."

Randy and Jacob were in his room. They were watching TV.

"Randy are you coming to mom's wedding?"

"Probably not."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy that day." He lied.

"Oh." "I'm gonna be in it."

"You are?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be the ring bear."

"Great."

"I sort of wish you were marrying mom instead."

"Don't you like Rey?"

"Yeah but I like you better."

"I almost did marry your mom once." "We were engaged when we broke up."

"Why did you break up?" "Was it because of me?"

"No we both love you very much." "It's complicated grown up stuff."

"Do you still love mom?"

"Yeah but don't tell her I said that ok."

"Were you happy when you found out you were my dad?"

"Yeah I always wanted a son and I have the best one there is." "I have a question to ask you."

"Ok."

"You can think about it as long as you want to." "I would like it if you would change your last name to my last name."

"Doesn't that cost money?"

"I'll pay for it."

"I wanna think about it."

"Ok take all the time you need." There was a knock on the door. "That's probably your mom." He got up and answered it. "Hi Rachel."

"Hi."

"Hi mom." Jacob said.

"Hi ready?"

"Yeah." "Bye Randy."

"Bye can I have a hug?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

Rachel and Jacob were walking back to there room.

"Mom what's in the bag?" He said pointing to the brown paper bag in her hand.

"Something for me."

"Randy asked me to change my last name to his."

"Do you want to?"

"I wanna think about it."

"Whatever you decide there's no right or wrong choice." They got back to the room.

"Where's Rey?"

"He went to the gym then he's gonna meet me at the arena later." "I gotta go to the bathroom."

A couple hours later Rachel went into Rey's locker room.

"Did you take the test yet?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"So?"

"I'm pregnant, we're gonna have a baby."

"This is great, this is so great." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you to." "I have to go talk to Stephanie." She left.

Randy was in catering.

"Hey Randy." Ted Dibiaise said.

"Hey Ted."

"When are you gonna man up and tell Rachel how you feel?"

"I've told her she doesn't care."

"So you're just gonna let Mysterio have her?" "Since when does Randy Orton give up without a fight?" Randy started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Rachel."

Rachel was walking down the hall.

"Rachel." She turned around.

"Hi Randy." "Jacob isn't here."

"I don't wanna talk about Jacob." "I love you." "I've tried to hide it but I can't."

"Randy stop."

"Just hear me out." "I know when we were dating we had our ups and downs but we were happy." "Rey can't love you the way I do."

"Randy please stop."

"Rachel-

"I'm pregnant." "I'm having a baby with Rey."

"Congratulations." He walked away.

The next morning Rachel and Rey were sitting in the living room with Jacob.

"Jacob." Rachel said. "We want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'm gonna have a baby."

"You have a baby in your stomach?"

"Yeah you're gonna have a little brother or sister."

"When is it gonna be here?"

"Around October." Jacob hugged Rachel.

"Good." "Is it gonna speak Spanish?"

"No."

"Oh I figured since Rey was Mexican it would."

"I'm gonna teach it Spanish when it's old enough." Rey said.

A week later Rachel was getting ready to go to the doctor. There was a really bad snowstorm outside.

"You should reschedule the roads are getting bad." Rey said.

"I can't reschedule they don't have another opening for three months." "I'll be fine." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

Rachel had been driving for ten minutes the storm got worse. She could barely see in front of her. She hit a patch of ice and started sliding, she slid into a guard rail hard. Crushing the left side of the car against her. She hit her head of the driver's side window shattering it. Right before she blacked out she heard.

"Help is on the way."


	25. Chapter 25

The police and paramedics were at the scene of the accident within five minutes. When the paramedics got to her they had to pry the driver's side door open. Rachel was caught underneath the wreckage. The passenger side of the car had her legs crushed. It took a few minutes to get her out. When they got her out her legs were bloody. She also had a huge cut on the side of her head. They loaded her into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. The doctors were rushing her to the OR to operate on her legs.

"Do we have an ID on her?" The doctor said.

"Rachel Stevens." Another one said. They saw blood coming for between her legs. "She's hemorrhaging we need to hurry." They got her on the operating table. They thought she was hemorrhaging from her stomach. After making the incision and looking around they saw the baby.

"It's gone." They stopped the bleeding and took the baby out. The heart monitor started beeping.

"Doctor she's flatlining." "Her pulse is dropping." She flatlined.

"Nurse I need the paddles." They charged. "Clear!" The first shock did nothing. The paddles charged again. "Clear!" Still nothing. "Come on Rachel don't give up." They charged for a third time. "Clear!" The heart monitor started beeping again. Once they were sure the heart rate was stabilized they started working on her legs.

Randy was sitting in his hotel room when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Orton his is Jacob's teacher." "I'm all done with his lesson and Rachel was supposed to be back by now." "I don't want to leave Jacob here alone."

"He knows the room I'm staying in tell him to come here."

"Ok."

"Thank you bye." He dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Randy said confused.

"Nurse Mortonson." "Do you know Rachel Stevens?"

"Yes she's my ex we have a child together." "Is she ok?"

"She was in a very bad car accident."

"Oh my god is she hurt?"

"Yes."

"Which hospital?"

"Brookingfield."

"Thank you." He hung up and dialed Sarah's number. "Sarah this is Randy." "Jacob's on his way to my room I need to stop him from getting here and take him to your room."

"Is everything alright?"

"No Rachel's been in an accident I need to know how serious it is before I tell Jacob."

"I'm on my way."

Randy went to the hospital and up to Rachel's floor.

"I need from information about Rachel Stevens please." He said to the woman behind the desk. She picked up a phone.

"Doctor Turner to front, doctor Turner to front." The doctor came out.

"Hello I'm doctor Turner." He said.

"Randy Orton." "Is Rachel ok?"

"She will be." "She has a serve concussion, broken ribs, two broken legs and a broken ankle."

"Oh my god." "What about the baby?"

"I'm sorry, she miscarried." "Were you the father?"

"No." "Is she awake?"

"Not yet." "Does she workout a lot?"

"She's a professional wrestler."

"She's sustained nerve damage in her legs." "As far as walking goes she'll still be fine but running and prolonged physically activity will be extremely painful for her."

"So you're saying she'll have to retire?"

"Yes."

"Will she still be able to have children?"

"Yes."

"Can I see her?"

"Go down the hall to your left first door on the right."

When he saw her she had a bandage wrapped around her head and a cast on both of her legs.

"It's ok Rachel your gonna be fine." He whispered. "I'm right here everything's fine."

When Rachel woke up several hours later she had no idea where she was.

"Rachel baby it's alright." "I'm here."

"What happened Rey?" She said weakly.

"You were in an accident but you're gonna be fine."

"Jacob."

"Jacob's fine he's staying with Randy." She passed out again.

The next morning she woke up with a much more clear head. Rey stayed with her all night.

"How bad am I?" She asked.

"You have a concussion, your legs are broken, some ribs are broken and so is your ankle."

"What about my baby?"

"We should talk about that later."

"What?" "Tell me!"

"You had a miscarriage."

"No." She said starting to cry. "No." They hugged.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not again."

"There's more but we'll talk about it when you're better."

"No, now."

"Rachel-

"No damn it whatever it is I wanna know."

"Ok." "You have permanent nerve damage in your legs." "You won't be able to wrestle anymore."

"Anything else?"

"No that's it." The door opened.

"Mom." Randy was standing behind him.

"Jacob come here." They hugged.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I was worried about you."

"I'm fine I promise." "Rey I want to talk to Randy alone." "Can you take Jacob and get him a drink?"

"Sure." They left.

"Randy can you take care of Jacob until I get out of here?"

"Yeah." "Who's gonna take care of you when you get out of here?"

"I don't know." "I'll hire a nurse until I'm better I guess."

"Come to my house." "Rey's gonna be busy with work so he's not gonna be able to help you."

"What about you?"

"I'll take a leave." "You need someone to help with Jacob." "I'll arrange all the nurses to come in." "I just wanna help."

"Ok what other choice do I have."


	26. Chapter 26

One month had passed. Rachel was still in the hospital. When she told Rey she was going to stay with Randy he wasn't happy. They decided to postpone there wedding until she got better. She had a cast on both of her legs. They both went from the bottom of her knee down, covering her feet. She was practicing with her crutches around her hospital room but still needed a wheelchair a lot of the time. She was sitting in her hospital bed when her hospital phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Rey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Did the doctor clear you to fly?"

"Yeah my flight's in a couple hours."

"I wish you weren't going there."

"Rey I don't have much of a choice."

"Can't Sarah help you?"

"I would rather have someone Jacob is comfortable with." "I'm not gonna be able to do a lot for him."

"He's comfortable with Sarah."

"He's more comfortable with Randy." "Why are you having such a problem with this?"

"I'm sorry let's just drop it ok."

"Ok."

"I just want you to get better." "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Call me when you get to Randy's ok."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Rachel's flight landed several hours later. Randy and Jacob were waiting for her. Rachel hadn't seen Jacob in a month. Jacob had flowers in his hand. She was in the wheelchair the hospital gave her. She wheeled herself up to them.

"Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart."

"These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you I love them."

"Hi Rachel." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"Ready to get outta here?"

"Yeah."

It took about twenty minutes to get to the house.

"Mom we have a surprise for you."

"What did you guys do?" When they got into the house there was a big banner that said 'Get Well Soon.' "That's really nice."

"There's more." Randy pushed her into the kitchen there was a cake on the table.

"Thanks you guys."

"Don't thank me." Randy said. "It was all Jacob's idea."

"Thanks Jacob." They each had some cake. "Jacob can you get me my crutches?"

"Yeah."

"Rachel you should stay in the chair." Randy said.

"I wanna lay on the couch."

"Let me push you over there."

"No I'm not confining myself to this thing." Jacob brought her the crutches. "Thank you."

"Do you need help up mom?"

"Yeah." She grabbed Jacob's hand. "Thank you." She struggled but made it to the couch. Jacob made sure she had a blanket and pillow. "Randy will you get me a pain pill please?"

"Sure." He brought her a pill and a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Can I have a pillow to put under my knees?"

"I'll get you one." He got it for her.

"Thanks."

"Jacob let's go upstairs and watch TV so your mom can get some rest."

"It's ok really."

"No you need your rest."

"Have a nice nap mom." He kissed on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Rachel if you need anything just yell." Randy said.

"Ok." He started to go upstairs. "Randy."

"Yeah."

"Thank you, for everything it really means a lot to me."

"No problem."

After Rachel called Rey she fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later. The phone woke her up. Randy brought it down to her.

"It's for you." He said. "It's Stephanie Mcmahon." He handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a long way to go but I'm doing a little better."

"I'm calling to offer you a job."

"A job?"

"Yeah." "I would like you be a commentator on Raw."

"I'm not gonna be better for another couple months."

"I know that's ok." "Whenever you feel up to it is fine."

"I'll take the job."

"Great." "Everyone can't wait for you to get back we miss you."

"I miss you guys to."

"I'll see you in a few months ok."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Everyone was going to bed.

"Let me take you upstairs so you don't have to sleep down here." Randy said.

"You don't have to."

"I won't hurt you I promise."

"Ok."

"Put your arm around my neck." She did. He supported her legs but was careful not to hurt her. He laid her softly on the bed in the guest room. "See I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

A month later Rachel was in her room when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi Rey."

"We need to talk."

"Ok."

"This isn't working for me anymore."

"What?"

"We need time apart."

"What do you mean time apart I haven't seen you since my accident."

"It's not you it's me." "I'm sorry."

"I thought that you loved me."

"I do I just can't do this anymore."

"Fine we're over." She hung up and started crying. Randy came in the room.

"What's wrong Rachel?" He sat next to her on the bed.

"Rey just broke up with me."

"What?" He said shocked. He hugged her.

"How could he do this to me?" "I loved him."

"I know don't cry, it's ok


	27. Chapter 27

Six months later Rachel was finally feeling better. Her casts were off and she only had two more weeks of physical therapy left. She was finally feeling better emotionally to. For months she felt so abandoned and betrayed by Rey. She couldn't believe he did that to her when she needed him most. The more she thought about it the more she didn't understand why she was so surprised. It was the pattern her relationships had followed since she started dating. She was starting to think that maybe she wasn't meant to be in a relationship. Randy was going back to work. He was taking Jacob with him so he could do schoolwork with his tutor. Rachel and Randy had been helping Jacob with his schoolwork. Rachel had to keep convincing Randy she would be fine for two weeks by herself. Randy and Jacob were leaving in the morning. Rachel and Randy were in the living room sitting on the couch. Jacob was upstairs in his room.

"Are you sure you'll alright by yourself?" Randy asked.

"Randy I'll be fine I'm better now." "I just have to stay here to finish my rehab then I'm joining you guys." "It's only two weeks."

"Ok."

"Stop worrying."

"I just don't want anything else to happened to you."

"You can't baby sit me forever."

"I like the time we've got to spend together."

"You liked all those times I woke up in pain." "I would keep you awake for hours."

"I didn't mind."

"Yeah." "So you liked falling asleep while you were eating your breakfast?"

"What I cared about is that you were ok."

"Do you ever take time out for yourself?"

"Not when it comes to you or Jacob."

"Why me I'm not anything to you, well officially."

"You're my son's mother."

"I wonder how many fans you would have if they knew what a big heart you had."

"Well as far as they know I have no heart."

"Good thing that's not true." "I'm glad I'm going back to work I'm really gonna miss wrestling though."

"I know it sucks." "You have to remember you had a great career."

"Yeah." "I owe having Jacob to the job."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it." "If we had never gotten paired in that storyline, I probably would have stayed with John until he killed me." "It was you who encouraged me to leave him." "We never would have became friends or fallen in love or had Jacob."

"I was thinking Rachel."

"Uh oh." "I'm just kidding what."

"I'll understand if you don't want to." "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yeah I'd really like that."

"Good me to."

"You should've asked me that yesterday." "Now we have to wait two weeks."

"I didn't know if you would say yes or not." "I thought it might have been to soon."

"No I'm ok." "Rey can go to hell."

"Anybody that breaks your heart deserves to go to hell."

"No there's at least one person who I think deserves a second chance."

"Really?" "Anyone I know?"

"You might know him."

"I bet he's really sexy."

"Try conceited." She said jokingly.

"Conceited."

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah he always talks about how sexy he thinks he is."

"Is that so?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Is he a better kisser then I am?"

"I don't remember and I'm not finding out until our date."

"Why?"

"Remember the morning after we first did it?" "I wanted to talk to about it and all you wanted was to have sex again."

"After a minute that's what you wanted to."

"Yeah well, you're persuasive I had a hard time saying no especially when it came to that."

"Yeah and I know why." He said smirking.

"We should talk about something else."

"Why?" "Afraid you won't be able to control yourself if we keep talking about it?"

"Maybe we'll talk about it again in a couple weeks."

"Not tonight?"

"No not tonight."

It was time for Jacob to go to bed. Rachel and Randy were saying goodnight to him.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Rachel said. "Make sure you go right to sleep." "You have to get up early."

"I will." "Night mom."

"See you in the morning buddy." Randy said.

"Ok night dad." Randy smiled.

"Jacob did you just call me dad?"

"Yeah." "That's ok isn't it?"

"Yeah it's fine goodnight."

"Goodnight." They left Jacob's room. They were in the hall.

"I can't believe he finally called me dad."

"It's a great feeling isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"We better get some sleep."

"Any chance I can persuade you to sleep in my room with me?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Two weeks later Rachel walked into the arena. Everyone who saw her was welcoming her back. The only thing that felt a little weird was not having her gear with her. She was a little nervous it was her first night as a commentator. She went to Randy's locker room. Jacob and Randy were there.

"Hi Jacob."

"Hi mom." They hugged.

"Did your dad tell you that you have to stay with Sarah tonight?"

"No."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Randy said. "Jacob you have to stay with Sarah tonight."

"Why?"

"I have a date."

"With who."

"Oh no one you know."

"Have fun."

"I will."

Rachel went out to the commentator booth. She sat next to Jerry Lawler.

"Welcome." Jerry said. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be your gonna have fun."

Randy came out for his match in the middle of the show.

"As we all know you have a past with Randy Orton." Jerry said.

"Yes I do." "Randy and myself were a very powerful couple on more then one occasion."

"Would you say you know him better than anyone?"

"Well no one can figure Randy completely out." "That man is an enigma." "I know more then anyone would care to." "Take now for example he's down but not out." "An RKO can come from out of nowhere." As soon as she said that he hit it. "See what did I tell you."

"The Viper strikes."

Rachel and Randy were on there date. He took her to dinner. Then they were at the beach. They were walking.

"Do you remember this beach?" He asked.

"Yeah you brought me here on our first date."

"Yep I asked you to be my girlfriend." He stopped walking and stood in front of her. "What would you say if I asked you again?" "Rachel will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." "Come here." They kissed. "So who's room are we going back to?" She said smiling.

They went back to Randy's room. They were kissing as soon as they got in the room. They laid on the bed. Randy was on top of her. She unbuttoned his shirt moving her hands over his chest before slipping it off. He groaned into her mouth. Then suddenly he stopped.

"What's a matter?" She asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this yet." "I mean are you physically up to it, your legs can they take it?"

"They're fine don't worry." She kissed him. "It's ok." They continued her shirt was on the floor along with his in seconds. She ran her hands up his back. As his were slowly moving over the front of her. As he kissed her neck she moaned. She took off his pants. He took off hers. They kissed. He looked down at her. "I love you Randy." He smiled and kissed her. "Yeah?" He said. She felt him inside her as he started moving. "Oh." She moaned. "How much do you love me?" "So much, oh Randy." "I love you to Rachel." "I missed you baby." He groaned. "I missed you to, mmmmm." They kissed. "Oh Rachel." He mumbled against her lips. "Randy I need you." They finished. She was laying on his chest.

"I hope you know you're stuck with me now." "I'm never letting you away from me again." Randy said.

"Good I wanna be stuck with you." They kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

Rachel was so happy. After years she was finally back with Randy. She knew that they would make it work this time. They could finally be a family. Rachel woke up she could feel Randy hold her tight. She smiled she loved the feeling of him holding her. She wanted to wake up like that every morning for a very long time. She got up very carefully so she wouldn't wake up Randy. She didn't feel like getting dressed yet so she put on one of Randy's t-shirts. She went to bathroom and brushed her hair. Her cell phone started to ring. It was in her pants on the floor. She went out quickly so it wouldn't wake Randy up. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Mom where are you?"

"I'm busy."

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm in a place where I have to be quiet."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"When are you coming back?" "I'm bored."

"I'm not sure but I don't have to work today so we'll do something."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

As soon as they hung up Randy's cell phone rang. He reached for it on the end table.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Jacob."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah."

"Oh sorry I'll call you back."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." He hung up. "Rachel?"

"I'm right here." He looked at her.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Jacob called me before he called you and I was talking to him."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah he's fine he's just bored."

"Come back up here with me." She went back up to him. They kissed.

"Good morning."

"Yes it is it's a perfect morning."

"You sound happy."

"I am."

"So am I." "I borrowed a shirt."

"You look hot in it."

"Thank you." He grinned.

"What?"

"Come here." They kissed. "I love you." He mumbled against to lips.

"I love you to." He rolled her on her back and got on top of her.

"Rachel." He mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm?"

"I want another baby." She broke the kiss.

"What?" She said not thinking she heard him right.

"I want you to have my baby again." "I want a little girl."

"When?"

"Right now." "I love you so much and I want more babies with you."

"Ok." She kissed him. "Let's have a baby." "Make love to me."

An hour later they were getting dressed.

"So do we live together now?" Randy asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah."

"Then we do."

"Let me come back to your room with you so we can tell Jacob together."

"Ok."

Rachel called Sarah and told her to tell Jacob to go back to there room. They went to her room. When Jacob saw Randy walk in to he was confused.

"Hi mom." "What are you doing here dad?" They both sat next to him.

"Jacob I have something to tell you." Randy said.

"What?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah very well."

"What's her name?"

"Well you call her something different from what her name is."

"What do I call her?"

"Mom."

"Mom?"

"Yep."

"Wait a second you're dating mom?" "You're back together?"

"Yep." Jacob hugged them both.

"This is awesome."

"We're gonna live with your dad from now on." Rachel said.

"Cool." "Dad."

"Yeah?"

"Can I still change my last name to yours?"

"Yeah."

"Good I want to." "Dad can you come with me and mom when we do something today?"

"No I have to wrestle." "Remember mom and me have different schedules now." "She only works on Monday, Sunday to if there's a pay per view."

"Oh yeah I forgot." "When are we moving in with dad?"

"As soon as we get to the next hotel."

"Are you guys gonna get married?" They looked at each other.

"We don't know."

"You should."

"Let's start packing ok."

A week later Rachel was at Raw. She was getting the hang of being a commentator. The show had just ended. All of a sudden Randy's music hit. Rachel was confused it didn't say anything in her notes about another match. He went into the ring and got a microphone. He stood in the center.

"Rachel." He said. "Rachel Stevens." "Come in here please." She took off her headset and went in the ring. "Everybody you remember Rachel don't you?" Everyone cheered. "Rachel when I met you I never meant to fall in love with you but I did." "I know this is a little soon but… He got down on one knee, took a box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a diamond ring. "I love you baby." "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." He put the ring on her finger stood up and they kissed.


	29. Chapter 29

Three months had passed. Rachel and Randy were planning the wedding. Jacob was going to be Randy's best man. Rachel was still trying to get pregnant. She hoped it would happened soon. She still wasn't used to her schedule. It was weird for her not working every day. Although she was happy and loved the job she was very bored. She was going to make the best of it though. Right now she was trying to keep herself occupied with the wedding. It was Monday. Rachel was glad she got to work today. She and Randy were in the hotel room asleep. Rachel woke up. She still couldn't believe she was finally marrying Randy. She rolled over faced Randy and smiled. He opened his eyes.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about the two most important men in my life."

"I hope one of them is me."

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know."

"I know where I wanna have the wedding."

"Where?"

"On TV, on Raw."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes out there in front of all of the fans is where we fell in love." "I think they would all love to come to our wedding."

"We have to ask Stephanie?"

"I know."

"I'll ask her tonight."

"Thank god I get to work tonight."

"I can imagine how bored you are during the week."

"Yeah it does get boring."

"You don't have to keep the job you know." "You could go home to St. Louis." "Maybe you could open a restaurant there."

"No I like the job it's just, I get restless with nothing to do."

"Baby are you keeping the job for me?"

"No I'm keeping it for me and you and Jacob." "I wish I could wrestle again." "I really miss it."

"I know."

"Or just be in a storyline one last time."

"I wish I could help."

"You already do you're here." "That's helps a lot."

"Well you know what's gonna make you busy?"

"What?"

"Picking out clothes and things for the baby."

"Randy I'm not even pregnant yet."

"No but you will be." "We'll have our little girl."

"How do you know it's gonna be a girl?"

"I just know."

"So you're psychic now?"

"Yeah."

"Ok what am I thinking?"

"You love your boyfriend."

"Yeah but that boyfriend isn't here." "I do have sort of a thing of a guy named Randy."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I hear he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah he does." "He loves her a lot, so I've heard."

"I'm sure she loves him a lot to."

"Come here." They kissed. There was a knock on the door.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Come in." Rachel said. He went in.

"Morning." "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal."

"Can I have coco puffs?"

"Yeah."

"Dad when can I learn how to wrestle?"

"When you graduate." Randy said.

"That's like forever away."

"Eight years."

"You won't be able to teach me by then."

"Why?"

"You'll be to old."

"Old?"

"Yeah."

"I'll show you old." He grabbed Jacob threw him on the bed and started tickling him.

"Mom, mom help." He laughed.

"Nope." She said.

After a few minutes Randy stopped.

"Ok go eat your breakfast." Randy said.

Later that night Rachel and Randy were at the arena. Rachel was in catering waiting for the show to start.

"Hi Rachel."

"Hi Rey."

"Listen I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"For ending things the way I did."

"It's ok I actually owe you thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah if you hadn't of broken up with me I would have never admitted to myself that I love Randy." "So thank you."

"So you never really loved me?"

"No I did." "I never would have hurt you." She walked away.

There was ten minutes to show time. Rachel heard Stephanie wanted to see her so she went to see her.

"Rachel are you happy with your job?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes."

"I need someone to head up production of the shows Tuesday through Saturday." "Just to make sure the show runs smoothly and everything." "Interested?"

"Yes thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Randy."

"Randy?"

"Yeah he told me how bored you were working one day a week, so I decided to give you more responsibilities." "Oh and by the way, I would love for the wedding to be part of the show."

"Thank you."

A couple days later Rachel went into Randy's locker room she was on a break.

"Randy I have something to tell you."

"What?" She kissed him.

"I went to the doctor today." "I'm pregnant."

"It's about time." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."


	30. Chapter 30

Two months passed. Rachel was three months pregnant. She was so happy. The wedding was in two weeks. They were making the announcement to the world tomorrow tonight. Stephanie thought it would be cute if they announced Rachel's pregnancy to. Jacob was so excited that he was going to be a big brother. Rachel, Randy and Jacob were all at home. Rachel was making dinner. She was chopping vegetables when she felt hands wrap around her stomach. She smiled.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Two more weeks."

"I know I can't wait."

"Me either." "I'll finally get what I've been wanting for twelve years."

"What's that?"

"For you to be Mrs. Orton."

"That does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." He rubbed her stomach with both hands. "How's my little girl?"

"Randy we don't even know what it is yet but it's fine."

"Rach I keep telling you we don't even need that ultrasound appointment in a few months." "I know it's a girl." "I'll make you a bet."

"How much?"

"Not for money." "If I'm right and it's a girl, when we get some alone time later that day, I get you all to myself."

"What's in it for me?" She said smiling.

"Well if you lose then we both win."

"What if I win?"

"Then I will massage your entire body."

"So you'd kinda be my slave?"

"Yeah." "You can do what you will to me, over and over and over." He smiled. They kissed. "I might need a little practice tonight for when you lose that bet."

"Ok after Jacob goes to bed." They kissed again this one was slower.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Jacob bedtime." Rachel laughed.

"Randy."

"What, what about my bedtime?"

"You'll get your bedtime soon enough." "Go tell Jacob dinner's almost done."

They all sat down at the table to eat.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Do I have to share a room with the baby?"

"No the baby's gonna sleep in the room acrossed from yours."

"I hope I'm a good big brother."

"You'll be a great big brother." Randy said. "Jacob are you sure you still wanna be my best man?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just asking because it's gonna be on live TV and if you don't want to I understand."

"I wanna do it." "I should get to know the people since I'll be just like you one day."

"Well even if you're not I'll still be proud of you."

"I'm gonna be like you."

"I'm just saying if you get older and you find something else you wanna do I'll support you a hundred percent."

"Ok."

The next night Rachel and Randy were at the arena. Rachel was out at the commentator's table. She was talking about the pay per view on Sunday with Jerry Lawler.

"Challenger Randy Orton takes on the WWE Champion The Miz in an I Quit match." Jerry said. "Rachel who would you like to see win that match?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"Randy Orton of course." After commercial break Randy's music hit. Rachel took off her headset and went into the ring. When Randy got to her they kissed.

"Everybody we have an announcement to make, two announcements actually." Randy said. "First we've decided when the wedding's gonna be and you're all invited." "We're having it next week in Madsion Square Garden." "Second, I'm going to be a father for the second time and I couldn't be happier." They kissed.

It was the night of the pay per view. Rachel was at the commentator table. The I Quit match was happening Randy was down. Miz was throwing everything at him but he still wouldn't quit. Miz had the microphone.

"Quit, Quit!" Miz shouted. He looked at Rachel. "Oh, I know what will make you quit." He threw Randy into the steel steps then started walking towards Rachel. "Look everybody it's Rachel the love of Randy's life." "They're getting married and she's having a baby how sweet." "Randy wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to Rachel." "I mean, she's pregnant ringside is no place for a pregnant woman." "Anything could happen to her out here." He said looking at her evilly.

"Don't come near me." She said.

"Tell him to quit." He held to microphone up to her mouth.

"No, but I'll tell you something R-K-O." He looked at her confused and turned around. Randy hit him with an RKO. After Randy made it back to his feet he threw Miz in the ring. He was setting him up to kick him in the head. Miz grabbed the microphone.

"Stop, I quit." Miz shouted into the microphone. Randy smirked and kicked him in the head anyway. He stood on the second turnbuckle and celebrated.

One week later it was time for the wedding. The ropes were gone from around the ring replaced by beautiful flowers. Randy was waiting for Rachel to come out. Jacob was standing beside him. As the music started for Rachel to come out she took a deep breath. To her it felt like a dream. It felt like forever to get down to Randy. The minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." "If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." "Rachel please repeat after me." "I Rachel."

"I Rachel."

"Take you Randy."

"Take you Randy."

"For my husband."

"For my husband."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you."

"Place the ring upon his finger." She did. He turned to Randy. "Randy please repeat after me." "I Randy."

"I Randy."

"Take you Rachel."

"Take you Rachel."

"For my wife."

"For my wife."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you."

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you."

"Place the ring upon her finger." He did. "Rachel do you take Randy for your husband?"

"I do."

"Randy do you take Rachel for your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." They kissed everyone cheered.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	31. Chapter 31

Six months passed. Rachel and Randy loved being married. Rachel was nine months pregnant now and due in a week. Randy's prediction turned out to be right. They were having a little girl. Rachel was so happy about it. She'd always wanted a little girl and since she wasn't planning on having anymore children after this, it was very lucky. She was planning on getting her tubes tied after the birth of the baby. Randy was home for a few days but had to leave tomorrow. Jacob and Sarah were staying with Rachel for when she went into labor. Jacob was at a friend's house and Sarah was grocery shopping, so Rachel and Randy had the house to themselves. They were in the living room sitting on the couch. Randy looked at Rachel.

"You look uncomfortable." He said.

"Honey I'm nine months and as big as a house." "Of course I'm uncomfortable."

"You're not as big as a house, you're beautiful."

"Look at my stomach, it's huge."

"It's beautiful."

"You're just being nice."

"No, I love it." He rubbed her stomach. They both smiled when she kicked. "You saying hi to me huh?" "Hi." "Me and mommy can't wait until you are born."

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"I know I don't wanna leave either." "The second you go into labor call me."

"I will." "I'm just glad someone with be here with me."

"Yeah that makes me feel a little better."

"I wanna name the baby Lily."

"Ok I like that name it's cute."

"I'm hungry." She said starting to get up.

"No sit down." "I'll make it." "What do you want?"

"A steak and a salad and a baked potato."

"That sounds good I think I'll have the same."

The next morning Randy was leaving it was seven A.M. Jacob set his alarm. Rachel was already awake.

"Bye honey."

"Bye." "You should try to get some more sleep."

"I can't sleep." "Call me when you get to the hotel."

"I will." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." He kissed her stomach.

"I love you." Randy picked up his bags and opened the bedroom door. Jacob was standing there. "Why are you awake?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Wanna walk me downstairs?"

"Ok." They started walking down the stairs.

"Jacob I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to look after your mom and make sure she's ok."

"I will." "Anything she needs I'll get her."

"Good." "I'll see you in a week or so."

"I love you dad."

"I love you to."

Five days later Rachel and Jacob decided to have a day to themselves. They were at lunch.

"Mom you'll still love me after the baby comes right?"

"Of course I will sweetheart you're my son, I'll always love you."

"Am I gonna be your favorite?"

"Well you'll be one of my two favorite kids."

"Very funny mom." "Will I have to change diapers?"

"No that'll be mine and dad's job."

"Will I get to hold her?"

"Yeah."

"How do I do that?" "I know I have to be gentle."

"It's easy you just have to make sure you support her body, especially her head." "Me and dad will show you."

"Can I feed her a bottle sometimes?"

"Sure I'll show you how to do that."

"I wanna help as much as I can."

"The only thing you need to do is be a good brother."

"Maybe I'll teach her her ABC's when she's old enough."

"You could do that."

"Can I call dad when we get home?"

"Yeah." "Ow!"

"What's wrong mom?"

"I think I'm having the baby."

"Do you want me to call 911?"

"No I'm gonna call Sarah she's gonna call 911 and come and get you."

"I wanna come with you."

"It's gonna be hours before anything happens." She dialed Sarah's number. After that call she called 911. Then she called Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy I'm having the baby."

"Now."

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in a couple hours." "Don't have her until I get there."

"I'll try."

The ambulance came and took Rachel to the hospital. She was waiting on Randy. Three hours later he was there.

"Hi how are you feeling?" He said.

"I'm ok now." "Good thing you got here it's almost time."

"Are you scared?"

"A little there's a risk with any pregnancy no matter how healthy it is."

"You're gonna be fine, the baby's gonna just fine."

About twenty minutes later it was time. After about twelve pushes the baby was out. Rachel got a glimpse of her before she passed out. She didn't wake up for a few hours because right after the baby was born she had her operation. When she did wake up Jacob was there holding the baby.

"Hi mom, dad taught me how to hold the baby."

"Here Jacob give me the baby let mom see her." Randy said. Randy took the baby from Jacob and handed her to Rachel.

"Hi Lily it's mommy." She was the most adorable little girl Rachel had ever seen. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want her middle to be?"

"Susan."

Ten Years Later

Jacob was now twenty years old. He looked just like Randy when Randy was younger. He'd gotten signed to the WWE a year ago. He was doing great with his career. Lily was ten. Her blonde hair turned brown. She looked like a miniature Rachel. Rachel and Randy were fifty-two. Randy retired from the WWE a year ago. Besides a little gray hair and just a few wrinkles Randy still looked the same. Rachel didn't look much different either. Her hair was shorter and she had a few wrinkles. She still did commentary for the WWE but was retiring in a few months. Everyone was at the Hall Of Fame ceremony. Jacob went up onstage.

"For the first time in WWE history we have a double induction." "Two of the best, most hard working, talented people to ever grace this business." "I am proud of all there accomplishments." "Most of all I'm damn proud to be there son." "Ladies and gentlemen it's my honor to induct Rachel and Randy Orton into the WWE Hall Of Fame." They came out together. Lily clapped in the audience. They both hugged Jacob. Randy stepped up to the mic first.

"Thank you so much everybody." "I was part of the WWE for twenty-nine years." "It was one of the best experiences of my life." "There were only three other experiences in my life that were better." "The day I got married." "Some of you may know my wife." He said jokingly, everyone laughed. "Some of you may have been guests at our wedding." "The day my son Jacob was born and the day my daughter was born." "I want to thank every single fan." "Without you I never would have been able to live out my dream." "Thank you."

Rachel stepped up to the mic.

"Thank you everyone." "When I first retired when Jacob was born I didn't think I would ever go near a WWE ring again." "When I did come back the fans welcomed me." "When I came back I won the Diva's Championship." "Then when I had to permanently retire two years later all of you couldn't have been more supportive." "I owe so much to this company and to all of you." "Thank you."

After the ceremony everyone was at a party. Jacob came up to Rachel, Randy and Lily.

"Jacob." Lily said.

"Hey Lil." They hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"Doing good in school?"

"Yeah I hate school I wanna wrestle you don't need school to wrestle."

"Lil, I'm gonna tell you something dad told me when I was younger." "You still have to be smart and do well in school."

"Jesus that was years ago you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Jennifer?" Rachel asked Jacob.

"She had to study for her psyche exam so she couldn't come."

"I like her she's a nice girl." "A lot nicer then your ex-girlfriend." A photograph was coming around.

"Can I take a picture of you four?" She asked.

"Sure."

Jacob kneeled down by Lily. Everyone smiled. The picture was taken.

**Well that's it I hope you liked it. Any requests on what I should do for my next story? Other than writing a sequel to one of my others. Not that I would have a problem doing that. I just don't think any of my other stories could provide any conflict if I wrote sequels to them. **


End file.
